Nobody But You
by Mekabella21
Summary: Kenny makes the big decision in moving out. What he did not expect was for Butters to end up living with him as well. Butters helps to bring out the best in Kenny as Kenny helps Butter to discover who he is. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I ran my hands through my hair before I zip and button up my pants. I look at Heidi Turner pulling up her pants. She turns around grinning like she won the lottery with her muddy blonde hair flying over her back.

"Damn Kenny," she smiled. "Who pissed you off today?"

"No one," I replied pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"I have to go and take care of a few things. I will see you around," I nod as she walks off. I stare out at the football. Sometimes I wonder how do I get up every morning, how do I keep living. It's simple, for my little sister Karen and my friends. I'm so sick of being poor. I have to get clothes and food from my friends. I finally found me a job at least and maybe things will get better. I will be starting next week as an afternoon receptionist at some massage spa. The owner said I have the look she is looking for. I wasn't complaining. It's the first time my looks ever got me anything good because some head and ass. It was a step up from the City Sushi I held when I was 9.

I know I'm late to math but I don't care so much. I walked into the classroom and take my seat next Kyle. I know he will fill me in on what I missed. I spend the rest of class thinking about what I'm going to do with my first paycheck. I decide to tell my friends at the end of the day when we're getting off the bus.

"I won't be able to hang out with you guys much," I stated putting on my hood.

"Why not?" asked Stan.

"I got a job. I will be working as a receptionist at the massage spa in town,"

"That is so gay," said Cartman.

"It's better than what you have which is nothing," I tell Cartman tempted to knock him in his head.

"I think it's good you're working," said Kyle holding on to the straps of his backpack. It's not like I have a choice my parents aren't going to do anything to bring in money the way they should.

"I get a killer discount," I smiled at them. I would love to have a lovely lady or man's hands all over my body. "Did you guys want to do anything this weekend?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," shrugged Stan. "We will let you know."

"Alright," I said watching him and Kyle go in the opposite direction. I continue on my way with Cartman.

"Why the hell would you work at a spa?" asked Cartman. I rolled my eyes.

"I needed a job that has going to pay good," I explained. "You got any better ideas?"

"Lots," I roll my eyes at his response. This fat boy hasn't had to work for a thing in his life. He's so damn spoiled it makes me sick.

"Like what?" I ask him calling his bluff.

"I don't have to tell you everything Kenny,"

"You sure don't," I agreed.

"So what's this I hear about you hooking up with Heidi Turner?" asked Cartman. I look at him and I can tell if he is mad or not. He is the one who ended things with Heidi but still wants to know her every move. I swear he is fucking weird sometimes. I'm not telling him shit.

I laugh. "Dude, that is old news,"

"How do you manage to do it? Like get chicks or whatever?" I look at Cartman. He is still the annoying asshole we can't stand most of the time but is a little tamer. He is still chubby but not nearly as fat as he was when we were kids. He has yet to have a girlfriend since Heidi and we're in our senior year. I can only assume his fucked up attitude and tabs on his ex being the main reason he hasn't been able to get girls.

"I don't know," I tell him honestly. "I really don't give a shit for real. I mean I'm not mean to them but I'm not nice either." I really just want to feel something, feel something good. Sex is like the next greatest thing to me besides food. I'm so glad I have a great metabolism because I would probably be much heavier than what I am. I have slim lean frame that I love since it helps me to get the hook ups I land.

"I'm not mean!" exclaimed Cartman.

"No, you're just an asshole," I laugh.

"Fuck you Kenny!" he said giving me the finger. He came up to his house and went inside. I kept walking until I am on the outer skirts of the community. My parents shitty house came into view. I sigh as I brace myself for what I might see. I unlock the door and push hard, the door has started to jam for whatever reason. I see my mom arguing with my dad about who knows what. I go to my room and close the door.

I run my hands over my face as I go to my top draw to grab my green. I'm going to need this to the fullest. I hear a knock on my door. I hide the goods and open the door. I smile as I realize it's just my little sister Karen.

"Hey baby sis," I said pulling her in for a hug. "Everything okay?"

"Yes!" she said. "I'm just tired of hearing mom and dad fight. It's hard for me to study."

"It's Friday. Take a break,"

"I am, I'm going over to a sleep over with Tricia and some other girls from class."

"Did you need me to walk you?" I asked not wanting her to walk alone.

"No, Tricia's mom is going to come and get me. Tricia wants my help in setting up the sleep over." Good old Tuckers, at least I know Karen will be safe over there.

"Awesome," I say sitting down on my bed. "Just so you know I start a job on Monday. I will not be around so much but it worth it."

"That's great!" exclaimed Karen. "Maybe I can get a job to help out too."

"No way. Your job is to continue being the best little sister and student you can be. I can take care of things." Karen smiles and nods yes. She hugs me as we hear a bump against the wall. No telling what they're doing out there, probably fighting. "You want to hang with me for a bit before Tricia's mom comes to pick you up?"

"Sure," said Karen making me happy because I was not in the mood to be alone just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

I borrowed a nice dress shirt and pants from Stan for work. I am a little nervous because I want to meet their expectations. They pay pretty good starting me off at 12 an hour. I walk inside and there are two people waiting in the lobby I assume to get a service. I see a pretty little brunette behind the counter.

"Hi I'm Kenny, I start today."

"Hey Kenny," she smiles. "My name is Marsha. I will be training you. You look really nice today."

"Thank you,"

"We do have uniforms to wear here. I guess Mrs. Mathers did not give them to you."

"No," I laugh nervously trying not to feel stupid.

"Give me just a moment to take care of these clients and I will get you set up," I have a seat looking around the room. It's nice. Bright white and hints of teal within the furniture and vases. Mirrors place at the right spots to make the entrance look more enticing. Once the two clients are in the back Marsha shows me how to clock in and out and where we eat lunch. Everything else I had seen when I was given a small tour on the day of my interview. We head back up front so she can show me how to take payments and schedule appointments. Thus far it seems like a really smooth job. It also gives me the chance to possible meet some girls.

"So it's a pretty easy job," stated Marsha as we end up back at the front of the store. "Each massage therapist has an extension so we don't have to leave the front to get them."

"That's pretty cool," I admit out loud.

"I know right," she grinned walking to a monitor.

I sit down and stare at the monitor. There are two monitors and two registers. I am on one and Marsha is on the other. I can see she is on Facebook looking at her feed. I would not mind surfing the net but I'm not tried to be fired over something I can do on my phone. I just sit there staring out the window day dreaming would I could be doing right now.

"I'm off now Kenny. I guess I will see you later this week."

"For sure," I reply taking in her body as she stands up. She is pretty cute indeed. I wouldn't mind getting a feel of her but I don't want to start any shit with anyone here. Ms. Mathers is in her office. With Marsha gone I pull out my phone and start playing a game. After a few minutes I sit the phone down when I see Mr. Scotch come in with Butters behind him. they both look nervous as hell.

"Butters you sit over there. Don't cause any trouble or you will be grounded."

"Yes sir," whimpered Butters sitting down while looking at the ground. I frown wondering what is his parents deal. I don't like my parents too much either but at least they didn't stop me from living my life.

"How can I help you?" I ask him standing up.

"Your new here," he stated. "Don't you go to school with my son?"

"Since elementary,"

"I'm a regular here so I'm sure I will be seeing you a lot more," he smiled. I'm not amused or impressed with him being a regular. "I have an appointment with Max."

"I will phone Max to ensure he is ready for you," I state. I pick up the phone and dialed Max extension.

"Yo," said Max. He must not have a client.

"Your 5 o'clock appointment is here," I inform him.

"Sweet, I will be right up there," Max hangs up as do I. Mr. Stotch looks too nervous to sit down so he is just pacing back and forth. I see Max come through the side door. It's my first time actually seeing him. He is very handsome. He is tall and ripped with muscles. I have muscles but not like that. His hair reminds me of Stan since he has the whole dark raven hair and perfect tan thing going. He has it parted to the side.

"How are you doing today?" he asked Butter's dad.

"I will be better soon," he replied allowing Max to lead him to the back of the shop. I check out Max backside. I wouldn't mind giving that guy a ride. God I need to stop checking out the staff, they are so off limits. I turn around and look at Butters. He just sitting there fiddling with his fingers.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Sure," he smiled. "When did you start working here?"

"Today actually. Why didn't you just stay home instead of coming here being bored out of your mind."

"Mom needed a break from me being in the house," A break? Isn't he always grounded and in his room?

"You're not grounded?"

"No yet," Butters smiled weakly. "I'm trying not to be." I feel kind of bad for the guy. I have spoken with Butters over the years but not a whole lot. He is really smart and usually way into his studies. Wendy, Kyle and Butters are always competing to have the top grades in class. I know I could be right up there with them but it's way too much work. I messed up back my freshmen year and it would take too much to recover.

I look at Butters as he stares out the window of the shop. He's really pretty actually. His eyes are not even blue they are like an aqua color, like Bahamas beach water color. His hair is close to platinum blonde. He is wearing a dark tan coat with corduroy pants. Do people even wear corduroy anymore? Only reason I know about that is because of Bebe, she owed a few pairs.

I go back to playing on my phone. Mr. Stotch seemed to be a much better mood leaving. He scheduled his next appointment before he left. I say good bye to Butters and started cleaning up the waiting room not that there was much to clean. Soon it was 9pm which is closing time. I locked the door just as Mrs. Mathers came up front. She is pretty attractive for someone in her 40's. She's got curves in all the right areas with short blonde hair. She got it cut low like a boy. She would look better if she grew it out in my opinion.

"I heard you have been doing a great job up here,"

"It was not terribly busy today but thank you,"

"Yes, Monday and Tuesday tend to be slow. It will get busier as the week goes on. Do you have your schedule for the next two weeks?"

"Yes," I reply.

"Excellent, I'm going to finish up here. You can go ahead and head home."

"Are you sure? You didn't need help with anything else?" I asked eager to show her I want to work.

"You're so sweet but no. I just need to close out the register and lock up. Go on now, it's a school night." She turns her attention to the registers. I walk to the back to get my stuff. I grab my uniform and backpack. I head outside through the coworker entrance and exit. I zip up my orange coat hoping it will keep me warm until I get home. The walk home from here is about 20 minutes, nothing too bad. I started in the direction of home. I noticed a jeep slowing down beside me.

"Hey," yelled Max opening the door. "Get in!" He didn't have to tell me twice. It was cold as shit out here. "Where do you leave?"

"Just over there," I said pointing. "Keep straight, make a right and then the first left. Thanks for the ride."

"It's cold out there. What are you doing walking?"

"Not everybody can afford a car no offense," I said folding my arms.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend," Max glances at me and I shift a little bit under his gaze. His eyes are very striking. I see him smirk before focusing back on the road. Is this his way of flirting? The shit is not cute at all. I would rather they be straight up or clever with it. "You really lucked up working at the shop. Maybe you can be promoted when you graduate."

"Maybe," I shrugged. "You seem pretty confident. You haven't even seen me work."

"With those looks you don't have to work," Okay then….. We get closer to the house. I'm no longer embarrassed of people seeing my living conditions. It is what it is. I hop out of the jeep. "You live here?"

"For now," I said grabbing my stuff.

"Yeah you need that promotion bad. I will see you tomorrow." I wave good bye and head towards the house. I unlock the door and unjam it before going inside. The first thing I see is my dad pressing his forearm down on Karen on the sofa.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I screamed running and pulling him off of her.

"This little slut was with boys when she was suppose to be at a slumber party. I'm not letting her end of like your mother!"

"Fuck you," my mom said to him from the other end of the couch. Karen ran over to me. She wasn't crying but visually scared.

"Mom you were going to let him beat on Karen?" Where the hell is Kevin when I needed him.

"She is not bringing no babies in here!" exclaimed mom. "She needs the fear of God put in her!" My mom is actually annoying me, she sounds so stupid right now.

"Mom just because she is hanging around boys doesn't mean she is fucking them."

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" my father barked. I didn't have time to deal with their shit. I took Karen's hand and went to my room.

"Your sleeping in here tonight," I tell her. "I don't trust you going back out there. How did they even know there were boys at this party?" I sit my stuff down on the floor before removing my shoes.

"I think one of the parents called mom's prepaid or something. I really don't know how they found out, we were so careful." I stare at Karen seriously.

"Are you having sex?"

"God no," she replied. "I'm not ready for all of that."

"Good," I said flopping down on my crappy mattress. "You don't need to be opening those kinds of doors."

Karen laughed "What do you mean by doors?"

"Stuff I don't want you dealing with. Sex can lead to a lot more things. It's hard to explain." I have no problem sharing things with Karen. I want nothing but the best for her so I tell her exactly what the deal is.

"Do you ever wish we had different parents?" asked Karen.

"No, I just wish they would do better."

"I wish we could get away from here. That could be possible if you would let me work."

"I will take care of everything Karen, don't worry. Just give me some time to think." I had a plan in my mind already but I wanted to run it past Kyle since he is brilliant. He will let me know if what I'm thinking is a good idea or a stupid one.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, I did my normal routine and headed to school. Karen was still in my room her school starts an hour after mine. I walk quickly to the bus stop seeing that I'm running a little behind schedule. I see Kyle is already there.

"Kyle, I need to talk to you."

"Dude, what's going on?" he asked concerned. "You look all super serious."

"My dad almost hit Karen last night," I explained feeling mad all over again. "Now that I'm working I'm thinking about getting my own place."

"Seriously?" asked Kyle in shock. "I mean what about school?"

"I will still go to school don't get your panties in a bunch," I said rolling my eyes. "I need you to help me put this plan into action. I don't know where to start or what to do. I mean is this idea completely stupid or do you think I can do this?"

"Had you paid attention when we had to play being married for our school assignment you would know," nagged Kyle.

"I know I know," I drone. Kyle goes quite for a moment as he contemplates my request.

"I think you can do this," says Kyle looking serious. "This is going to be hard work but it sounds like you are ready to man up about this."

"I don't have a choice," I replied. "My parents are getting worse. I keep trying to tell myself I can make it at least until graduation but I don't think that is possible."

"What was your dad so pissed off about that he would want to hurt Karen?" asked Kyle.

"You remember that sleep over she went to," I replied. "Well my parents somehow found out that there were boys at the party."

"Dude…" said Kyle. "Like at a sleepover. Jesus are they having sex already?"

"God no," I replied. "Well at least not Karen. If Tricia is anything like her brother I wouldn't be surprised if she is having sex already. As long as Karen isn't I don't care what they do." I see Stan jogging over to us.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked.

"Kenny is trying to get his own place," explained Kyle.

"What? Is that even possible?" asked Stan with his hands in his coat pocket.

"Actually, it is," replied Kyle. "I will need to look more into it though. I will need to look at his monthly income, things like that."

"When are you trying to move out?" asked Stan. "I mean this seems so sudden."

"His dad almost hit Karen," explains Kyle folding his arms.

"That's fucked up," said Stan.

"You have no idea," I replied. "He literally had her pinned down to the sofa like he was going to pound her face in. I have never been so terrified. I want to move out as soon as I turn 18 if I can. I mean I know the apartment might not be the best but it's better than wondering if my little sister is going to be okay."

"Where the hell was Kevin?" asked Stan.

"Shit I don't know," I replied rolling my eyes. "Probably off getting high somewhere. I wonder if he even realizes he is slowly turning into our parents."

"Sup losers," said Cartman joining us as the bus approached.

"You almost missed the bus," I noted.

"I'm here now so it doesn't matter," said Cartman. "I was not rushing my breakfast. Mom made bacon, eggs, sausage, ham, and pancakes. I enjoyed every single bit."

"I bet you did," I replied as I gave Kyle and Stan a look to not say anything to Cartman. I don't have time to hear Cartman's mouth about my home life. God would it kill him to be supportive for just once in his life. I sit down with Cartman sitting next to me. He was rambling about some new game he wants to buy. It's one of those special releases where you can get a special bonus for preordering it at Game Stop. He is picking it up at midnight and asking if I want to come along. I tell him maybe. Depends on how I feel because I do have a lot on my mind right now.

The bus comes to a stop when Stan was the one who remember I worked yesterday.

"How was your first day on the job?" he asked. We are climbing off of the bus finally arriving to school.

"Pretty awesome," I replied. "It's a really laid back kind of job. I'm not sure how promotions work there but I definitely want to work my way up. I actually saw Butters there yesterday too."

"Butters?" questioned Cartman. "I can so see him going into a place like that."

"Shut up Cartman," I replied. "It was his dad that came there. He was just along because he had to be."

"I see why he has such high scores," said Kyle. "With him staying grounded all the time." I shake my head thinking about how his parents treat him. I hear Stan phone go off. "You might want to put that on silent."

"I know Kyle," said Stan annoyed pulling out his phone. "Awesome, Bebe's parents are going out of town, big party Friday night."

"I can swing by after I get off from work," I said as we reached Cartman's locker. "I have been waiting for someone to have a party."

"Sucks that you have to work," said Stan. "If it can really help you then it will be worth it."

"Totally," I agree adjusting my backpack strap.

"Come on Stan," said Kyle grabbing him by his arm like a little kid. "I'm not trying to be late to class." Sometimes I wonder how Stan would fair without Kyle looking out for him all the time, something tells me not well. I had all my books in my backpack. I did not have to worry about going to my locker. On the up side, I'm looking really forward to this party. I know I'm going to really need a way to unwind by this weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Max has been very helpful. He has taken me home every single shift I close. He said he doesn't feel right about me walking in the cold. He is flirting with me a lot more and I'm so close to giving in to my urges but I will get that taken care of tonight at this party. Not sure who it will be but whoever it is going to get drilled.

I walked into the front door and most of my classmates are already there. I spot Kyle right away with his green hat. I walk over to them.

"Sup dudes,"

"I was starting to wonder if you were going to make it," said Stan with a red cup in his hand.

"We had this customer come in at the last minute. I'm surprised that Mrs. Mathers said we could help her. I was pretty annoyed because that lady was being a total bitch."

"Maybe she just needed to get laid," said Cartman.

"I think you're right about that. The way she was acting I wouldn't touch her with a 10-foot pole. Drinks in the kitchen?"

"As always," replied Cartman. I head off in the direction of the kitchen. I look around seeing who I was in the mood for tonight. Lots of choices tonight. I get to the kitchen and I see Bebe, Wendy, and Heidi chatting.

"Hi ladies," I greet going straight for the tequila. I would get high tonight but since I work tomorrow I will just skip it and stick to getting drinking off my ass.

"Hey," said Heidi. "I haven't seen you around much. Where have you been?" I take a shot.

"Around," I say keeping it short.

"Um," said Heidi before giggling. "Are you backed up in any kind of way? You know I can help with that." Wendy frowned at Heidi obvious invitation for me to fuck her. Bebe just looks on as if Heidi asked how was the weather.

"Maybe," I smirk at her taking another shot.

"You know my number, just send a text," I say nothing else as I head back over to my friends. Stan is dancing and Kyle is trying to dance but failing. Cartman shakes his head as he watches the scene unfold.

"I swear that Jew can't dance for shit," Cartman states sneeringly. I start laughing because he is right.

"Let him have his moment or whatever," I say smiling and drinking more from my cup. Since it is straight liquor I'm only taking sips. Burns like hell but it gets the job done. I start to feel really good and know this is the time for me to make my move. Before I do that time to go to the bathroom first. I knock on the door and don't hear any strange sounds inside. I open the door and look around. No one in here. I use the bathroom and wash my hands.

Bebe's parents have a nice house. Nothing compared to Token's or Clyde's parents but nice. I wish I could live in a house like this. Karen could have her own room, we would have plenty of space, knowing we could have a nice full meal every night, a real bed with linens. I smile thinking about it. I reached for the knob but stopped when I heard a moan. The fuck?

I turn around and don't see anyone. I walk over to the tub and pull back the shower curtains. I see Butters laid inside of the tub. He looks more pale than usual.

"Butters! Are you okay?"

"Kenny," he says softly. "Hey when did you get here?"

"Butters, you're lying in a bath tub and don't look good. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just had a bit too much to drink. It's so loud downstairs I just wanted some peace and quiet for a little while." I know what he means. Sometimes I want to enjoy my buzz and not be bothered.

"Well," I say leaning down. "Let's get you up out of there. I don't want you giving anyone a heart attack when they find you in here." I wrap my arms around him while he loosely grabs on to me. He smells like that soap zest. Butters flinched when I touched his side. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, promise," he said with such a flushed face. I looked at him in his eyes and I knew he was lying. "Why you staring at me like that?"

"No reason," I said talking us towards the exit. We get into the hall and I look around for the guest room. I remember where it is from the few times Bebe snuck me in to stay here. It was only when my home got so unbearable. I got tired of bumming off of Stan and Kyle. Cartman house is unbearable to stay at. The meaning of having a guest does not matter to Cartman, it still has to be all about him. I finally locate the guest room leading Butters inside. I sit down on the bed with Butters. "I think you should lay down,"

"I don't want to. I think I want to go back to the party."

"You can barely stand," I point out.

"So," Butters pouted. I chuckled because he looked so cute. I looked closer and I could see the sadness behind his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I said nothing is wrong. Why does something have to be wrong."

"You never drink, you're not smiling, and something in general is just….off." Butters looks away and starts staring around the room as if he is looking for a place to hide. I grab his hand. "Hey it's okay if you tell me. What am I really going to do? I'm poor Kenny Ken remember, white trash."

"I never viewed you as white trash," stated Butters looking at me. "Something is bothering me but it's not my secret to tell." Now that makes sense. Butters is really good at keeping a secret. This must be something major since he is visibly shaken. I rub his back to calm him, it seems to work. He lays his head on my shoulder so close to my neck I can feel his breath. I can feel myself getting hard although now is not the time for all of that.

"Thanks," I reply because I don't know what else to say to him.

"Your one of the few people who are consistently nice to me," said Butters. "Sometimes I wonder what did I do to ever deserve such harsh treatment." People get over on Butters all the time, more so when we were kids. All he had to do was stand his ground but he never did. I give him credit for not stammering as much as he did when we were little but he still lets people push him around.

"You go ahead and lay down, I'm going to head back to the party,"

"Please don't leave me," asked Butters in the cutest voice I ever heard. Shit, I don't want to leave him. He just made me sound greater than what I really am.

"Okay," I agree. I lay Butters down on top of the covers. He is looking up at me through hooded eyes. He looks so peaceful like this, unstressed, more relaxed. Butters reached up and grab my collar pulling me to his lips. I'm surprised by this action and continue to look at him with my eyes open. Butters continues to assault my lips without a care in the world. I pull back because this seems wrong. He doesn't even realize what he is doing. "Butters, just rest. I think I might grab some food for you. It may help."

"I don't want any food," he whines. "Your lips feel really good Kenny. Smooth and light like whipped cream." He starts to giggle. He sits up getting close to me. "You know Kenny, I figured out a while ago that I'm gay. If anyone could be my boyfriend I want it to be you. I believe you would treat me right." This is driving me crazy. He is just drunk and has to be rambling out of his mind. He can't be so far gone that he is holding on to why he is really drinking tonight.

I move to get up and Butters pulls me back for another kiss. This time he manages to slide his tongue into my mouth. The part of me that wants to hold back can't any longer. I kiss Butters more aggressively as I lay him down on the bed not once breaking the kiss.

"H-hahh…." he moans. Butters moan it sounds so glorious. His lips continue to massage against mine and my hands want to feel his skin. I run my left hand up his shirt and noticed he flitch again. His eyes shoot open and he tries to move my hand. I look down, is that a bruise? It's huge, covering half the left side of his body.

"What happened to you?" I ask him as he is pulling his shirt down.

"Nothing! It was an accident. Let's keep this going." Butters desperately grabs onto the front of my shirt.

"No, no way. Not until you tell me the truth," Butters start to get all shifty like he did when we were kids.

"Forget it," he said getting off the bed and moving faster than I anticipated for a drunk person.

"Hey, get back here!" I yell running towards the opened door. I ran down half way down the stairs and stopped so I could surf the crowd from above. I don't see Butters anywhere. Damnit.


	5. Chapter 5

The holidays have now passed and things are going well at my job. I just had my birthday two weeks ago, and moved into my own apartment. I brought Karen with me, no way was I leaving her with my parents. I worked every day for the past 5 months to ensure I would have enough to pay my bills and get the apartment. Kyle came through for me helping develop a budget while also telling me what I needed to make to pay my bills. I will learn this on my own but with Karen in tow I do not have room for mistakes.

I can't stop thinking about what happened with Butters. I mean I have seen him around but he has been avoiding me like hell. I don't know if it is because of the bruise, the kiss, the confession or a combination of both. Either way I decided to give him his space. I know he will talk when he is ready or at least I hope so.

I walk into the apartment with my groceries. I was planning to have a little get together with the guys tonight. My first mini party. I only invited Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. Cartman can't make it because he has other plans. Deep down I'm a little glad because I will be in no mood to listen to his cruel jokes. This apartment is not the greatest. I sleep in the master bedroom and Karen sleeps in the den. It's better than my parent's shitty house. Stan's parents were nice enough to help buy a few things for our place. They are so proud of me taking care of Karen. I wish my parents were proud of me. They were glad I was leaving with Karen saying they would have more money for themselves. As if they gave us shit anyway from the jump.

"Hey, in two weeks do you think I can have a sleep over?" asked Karen.

"I don't think they will all fit into your room," I stated as I sat the bags on the counter top.

"I know, we would be in the living room. Are you willing to stay in your room all night? I don't need you scaring any of them off."

I laughed. "I would not be scaring anyone off but yeah I can stay in my room if that makes them feel more comfortable."

"Who is coming over tonight?" asked Karen.

"Stan and Kyle," I replied putting up some of the food. "Cartman has something he is doing."

"Awesome. I really don't want him in here," frowned Karen. She doesn't care much for Cartman, like most people. She has tried to convince me for years to stop talking to him. I can see the good in him when no one else does. Sometimes I think it is just because he is so unhappy.

I had everything set up. Bowls of chips, sodas, and even some beer I convinced Max to buy for me. He said I owe him and that's fine. Usually that means he wants dibs on the new clients that come through the door. Most of the time when he gets a new client he tends to keep them. As much money as he makes I'm almost considering being a massage therapist myself. I hear a knock on the door. I open it greeting my best friends.

I lead them to the living room. This is Kyle's first time seeing the apartment.

"This is nice," he said looking around. My apartment is small but doable. We actually don't even having a dining area but at least we have two rooms so I can live with that.

"Better than my parents' house," I reply while laughing. "Stan, what's in the bag?"

"I brought my PS 4 so we can play some games."

"Good thinking, I have some beer in the fridge if you want any."

"Hell yeah," exclaimed Stan walking into the kitchen not bothering to sit his bag down first. Kyle shakes his head as he makes his way over to the futon.

"You just had to tell him about the beer," says Kyle folding his arms.

"I'm trying be a good host," I say to Kyle. "Maybe you should have a beer or two." Kyle rolls his eyes.

"I will think about it," says Kyle. "How are things going for you so far?"

"Everything is going good. Karen will be having a sleep over in two weeks. I feel so much better not being under my parents. I know Karen is safe and that we have food to eat. I mean I don't what else to say except for how happy I am." Kyle nodded as Stan came into the room sitting down his bag and sipping his beer.

"Have any of you spoken to Butters?" I ask out of nowhere.

"Not really," said Stan sitting on the floor. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure" I reply. "I just haven't been able to really talk to him."

"You know….I did notice he had this really bad bruise on him when changing for gym," explained Kyle. "I asked him about it and he kind of ignored the question."

"Where was the bruise at?" I asked. No way could this bruise be in the same spot I saw months ago.

"It was on his back actually, very weird," said Kyle. "I mean he made it seem like everything is fine so I left it alone." I get mad on the inside because I know something is going on, something is wrong.

"Everything okay Kenny?" asked Stan.

"Yeah everything is great. Let's get this game hooked up. We got lots to do tonight!"

The rest of the evening went as planned. We had a lot of fun. Stan got drunk of course and Kyle was stuck driving him to home but hey I at least got Kyle to drink one beer. They seem a little more than friendly with their touches tonight but I will have to revisit that thought another day. I couldn't keep my mind off Butters. What he said kept replaying in my mind and the fact that he may be in trouble makes me want to save him even more.


	6. Chapter 6

I can't wait to get to work. I decided to go ahead and see what I can find out Mr. Stotch. Since he goes to Max he would be the best person to ask. He seems to spend a lot of time with him and I'm sure he tells him things he would not tell most people. I arrive to work and try to maintain my focus but my thoughts of course are on Butters.

"Max," I call out seeing him come through the employee entrance. Freaking finally, he was almost late but I'm not going to focus on this right now.

"Morning, you sound full of energy," he noted as he hung up his coat.

"Yeah I know. I was hoping you could help me out a bit," I tell him cutting to the chase.

"You already owe me a favor, yet you need another one?" I look around to make sure no one else is close by.

"What can you tell me about Mr. Stotch?" I asked. Max raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "I go to school with his son but I just want to know what he is like behind closed doors."

Max started walking towards his room and I followed him inside, he closes the door quickly. "Why are you asking about him?" he asked.

"I have seen his son with some bruises," I explain. "I want to make sure he is not the one doing it." Max looks thoughtful.

"I wouldn't put it past him," he said folding his arms. "I mean I only see one side of the guy but he is always holding a lot in, his muscles be super tense. I can see him lashing out if pushed far enough or maybe not at all. Don't quote me on it though."

"Thank you," I reply. "This helps more than you know," I turn to head out the door but Max stops me.

"Don't repeat anything I said to you outside of this room," he says sternly. "I need my clients to know they can trust me." I nod my head yes letting him know I understand and walk out the door. I swear if I find out that Butters is being abused I don't know what I will do. It's Sunday so I know I will see Butters in school tomorrow and maybe in the afternoon. The rest of the day goes quickly and I'm more than ready for school in the morning. No I don't love school but I need to see Butters. This time I will not planning to leaving him alone.

The reminder of my shift was good. Had a nice evening with Karen before bed and then the morning I was waiting for comes. I have a plan in mind and I was thinking about it all morning. On the bus, in my first two classes, I am ready. I have free period during the time he has gym. I cornered him in the hall. I didn't mean to man handle him but I couldn't risk him running off. I grab Butters by his arm as I pulled him off into the stairwell in a corner.

"What are you doing Kenny?" he asked looking a little frightened. I hate seeing him look at me like that but I need to do this for my conscious.

"You have been avoiding me," I stated. "That ends today….I also need to know if you are okay?"

"I'm great," grinned Butters. "You didn't have to drag me like this to ask me how I'm doing." I feel myself getting nervous which is rare.

"Butters, let me see your body?" He starts blushing.

"We can't do that here!" he exclaimed. What? Does that mean….nevermind this is nit about sex. "I must get going or I'm going to be late to gym."

"Your life is more important than gym," I say almost yelling. Butters blinks back some tears and looks are the ground. I guess he heard the base in my voice and doesn't argue or fight me. He pulls up his shirt relieving bruise that covers from the left side of his body and up his back. I'm so horrified all I could do was stare, I'm sure I stopped breathing.

"Are you satisfied!" yelled Butters sticking his bottom lip out breaking my heart. He wipes away a tear that starts to fall down his cheek.

"No, I'm not," I say softly. "Who did this to you?"

"I can't tell you," he says quickly.

"Come on Butters. I know it's your dad," I said throwing my hands up. The look he gives me tells me that I'm wrong. "Is it your mom?" His eyes shift.

"I have to go now," he said as the bell rang. I let him go as I have no fight in me. What kind of mother would do that to their own child? I walk outside to smoke a cigarette trying to figure out how can I help Butters. I think his mother will end up killing him if this continues.

I was in shock still after seeing Butters bruised up like that. I don't know what to do but I feel the need to help him. Butters is too good of person to be dealing with crap like that. I was distracted at work during my shift thinking about how I could help him.

"What's going on with you?" asked Max appearing behind me.

"Nothing," I shrugged. "Just another day."

"If you say so," replied Max. He bites into an apple he is holding. "How is the new place and what not?"

"Oh it's great!" I start grinning. "I have been enjoying my space. It is worth all the work I put in here." I look and see Mr. Stotch walking towards the doors. "Here comes your buddy." I roll my eyes. I have lost respect for him, I hate seeing him now. Thank god Max is up here to greet him. I noticed he didn't have Butters with him. I wish he did so I could talk to him. I hope he is okay and at home doing whatever it is he does in his free time.

I finished everything up for the evening and left quickly. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Max tonight so I decided to walk. I hugged myself as I made my way down the street. I realized I was on Butters street. I get closer to their house and I slow down. I can see that Mr. Stotch has not returned. I hear a slight scream that causes me walk closer. I shouldn't be doing this but I allow my feet to lead me closer. I peer into the window and I don't see anything. I hear Butters cry again. It sounds like it is coming from the back of the house. I walk around to the back to see what is going on.

I peer around the corner being careful and I see Butters mom.

"Faster!" she yells at him. It looks like he is digging some kind of hole in the ground.

"My hands are bleeding," cried Butters. "This shovel too old, can we get a new one?"

"No. You make this work!" she snapped. I see she is nursing some glass pacing back and forth. "I need this hole. Who to bury in it? Who to bury in it?" I continue to look in horror, this woman has completely lost her mind. I want to run in there but I don't know what she is capable of doing. I hear a car pulling up but I don't move. I see his mom go into the house. I was going to approach him but after a few minutes I see his mom and dad come out.

"What did Butters do this time?" he asked watching Butters continue to dig.

"His room is not clean. I made him clean that first and then dig this hole as punishment. Butters you're not allow inside until that hole is 6 feet deep." Six feet….Butters barely had two. He would be there all night if not longer. I could hear him sobbing.

"Stop crying!" yelled his father. "You're a boy soon to be a man. We don't cry." It seems like this makes him cry even harder. "Don't make me come over there." This quiets him down. I watch as they head back inside. I walk around the corner and I see his parents are not in the kitchen. I guess they went back into the living room. Butters sees me and looks scared.

"Kenny, what are you doing here?" I can see that his eyes are red from crying and has rings underneath. I look down at his hands, I can see some dried blood on them. "My parents will punish me if they see you! You need to leave."

"Butters, this is crazy,"

"Leave now!" he exclaims.

"I am not leaving you here hurt like this!" I hiss trying to keep my voice down. I turn around and look into the window.

"I need them," he cried. "I don't have anything without them."

"You have me and your friends," I reply softly. I may have grown up poor, slightly abusive father but I always had my friends. How long has Butters parents treated him like this and we never noticed.

"We are friends?" asked Butters.

"Of course we are," I reply surprised he had to even ask. "I'm sorry I don't talk to you as often as I could have but you know." I look over my shoulder again. I feel so paranoid, I don't know how he could deal with this all these years. "Let me help you. I want to help you." Butters shakes his head no.

"What's going on here?" asked Mr. Stotch. I turned around not caring that he sees me here.

"I'm talking with Butters while you allow him to be abused and worked like a slave," I snap.

"Get off my property before I call the police!" he threatened.

"I wish you would!" I bellowed. "I would love to see you explain to the police why your son's hands are bleeding and he is digging a grave in your backyard." Butters mom came outside joining her husband. She looks normal at the moment.

"What's happening out here?" she asked looking confused.

"Not a damn thing," I replied. I turned towards Butters. "Come on, you're getting out of that hole."

"You can't tell my son what to do!" yells Mr. Stotch. "Butters you stay right there!" I looked at his dad.

"Butters, you can come and live with me or you can stay here in this hole," I hated to sound so harsh but I needed him to see he deserve better than this. He looks like a scared rabbit, shaking with unleashed tears in his eyes.

"Butters," his mother says softly as if she really loves him. I roll my eyes. I reach my hand out to Butters making the decision for him. He hesitates for a moment before taking my hand. He flitches because of the open wound on his hand.

"What are you doing Butters?" asked his father.

"I-I'm standing up for myself," he said shakily. "I shouldn't have to do this! My hands hurt, I'm hungry, and you guys never appreciate me." He starts crying. "You never thank me for anything I do. I work so hard to make you all happy all the time. You're my parents but I feel so unloved." I feel bad because I didn't think things would have unfolded like this.

"You do not get to talk to us that way!" exclaimed Mr. Stotch. I see Butters aqua eyes get a flash of orange.

"I don't have to talk to you at all!" yelled Butters. "I have somewhere else I can live and you don't have to worry about me anymore. Come on Kenny." Butters starts stomping out of the yard and I follow close by behind. His parents seem to be in shock for a while. Soon they're yelling for him to come back. I wrap my arm around his shoulder as we continue down the street to my apartment. He doesn't say anything the whole way. I think he in shock as he should be. I have never been more proud of Butter's as I am in this moment.


	7. Chapter 7

I walk into the apartment and Karen is in the living room watching TV.

"Hey sis," I greet.

"Hi, you're getting home late. Oh, hi Butters." Butters waves weakly.

"Let me show where the shower is," I tell Butters guiding him. I show him where the linens are which is not many. I show him which one is my room. I pull out some clothes for him to sleep in before heading back into the living room to get started on dinner.

"So, you're not going to explain why Butters is here?" asked Karen.

"Of course, I'm going to tell you," I said looking at her as I took out a pot to bowl some noodles. I'm going to whip up some pasta. Karen wonders back to the living room knowing I will tell her what is going on. Once I get the pasta and meat sauce going I walk over to Karen. I can hear Butters still in the shower. "Butters parents' um I don't know how to describe them. They punish him for every little thing he does wrong. Sometimes it for stuff so little. They had him digging a hole in their backyard and his hands were bleeding. I couldn't just leave him there."

"I understand," replied Karen. She tilts her head. "Do you like Butters?"

"What!" I exclaim. I let out a nervously laugh, nervous, I'm never nervous. "What would give you that idea?"

"I can tell when you like someone Kenny," said Karen rolling her eyes. "Plus, you have this sparkle in your eyes when you look at him."

"A sparkle?" I asked laughing while standing up to check on the food.

"Yeah, I know you know what I am talking about," she replies following me into the kitchen.

"No actually I don't," I reply.

"You use to give Stan the same look a while back," Damn, Karen doesn't miss a thing. I had feelings for Stan starting in 8th grade. I kind of gave up on the fact that he would ever notice me. Seems like he has something for Kyle anyways. If that is the case I don't stand a chance against the super best friend.

"Yeah okay," I said turning off the burners. I got out some plates. We don't have a dining table yet so we will have to eat on the sofa. After an hour I noticed that Butters still didn't come out of the bathroom. The shower was no longer running. I go and knock on the door. "Hey, you okay in there?"

He opens the door. His hair is nearly dry, towel wrapped tightly around his whole upper body, just enough to cover his family jewels. He is looking at the floor as I'm trying to get my eyes off his legs. "Sorry I didn't mean to stay in here too long."

"Oh no, it's fine. I cooked dinner and I know you said you were hungry," I explain. Butters looks up.

"It does smell good out there. Well let me go and change into some clothes." Butters goes into my room closing the door. Karen has already grabbed her plate and started eating. I want to wait for Butters so he doesn't have to eat alone. He comes out wearing the tee shirt and sweats I left out for him. He looks so cute in my clothes with his blonde hair sticking up slightly. I start smiling and he starts blushing.

"I don't have a table yet so we have to eat on the sofa," I explained. I grab his plate and hand it to him. He takes the plate and follows me to the living room. Karen has the TV on The Bachelor. Not something I could choose to watch but I will let her enjoy it.

"Do you have your college picked out?" asked Butters.

"Not really," I replied. "For now, I plan to continue working at the spa." Butters face becomes a little wrinkled.

"What is that face for?" I asked him.

"It's nothing," smiled Butters. "I think you do a wonderful job at the spa."

"Thanks," I reply beaming on the inside. "Will you be going away to college or staying in the area?"

"I got accepted to a school in Denver," stated Butters. "I wanted to stay close to home." I nodded understanding not wanting to venture too far from home. We eat in silence for a little while. Karen is reacting to her TV show. Butters takes everyone plates when we are done and starts to wash them.

"Butters, you don't have to do that," I say coming up behind him as he towels off the plates.

"It's fine," he smiles. "It's the least I can do for you helping me out." I start studying him a little. How can he still be smiling and doing this with all the cuts on his hand? I help him finish the rest. I head to my room ready to go to bed. Butters follows behind and he actually looks a little nervous, almost like how he did when we were kids.

I chuckle a little. "I'm not going to hurt you Butters," I pull covers back getting into the bed. Butters joins me.

"I know you won't," he whispers. "I don't know how to thank you enough."

"It's fine," I reply staring at the ceiling. "Did you want to go back to your parents' house and get some clothes."

"I doubt they would let me do that," he replies.

"Okay I have a little money saved up, we can take you to the store to get you a few things,"

"Thanks Kenny. I don't understand why are you being so nice to me?" I mean I was not always nice to Butters but he is a good person. He has my interest peaked at the moment. I also can't stand how his parents treat him.

"It's the first time I have ever been able to help you," I explain. "I mean I try when I can like that time you went to Hawaii. I have never been in a position like this one to truly help you or anyone for that matter. You're a good person. You don't deserve to be treated like that." I feel Butters roll over so he is facing me.

"Sometimes I don't think I deserve better. If my parents do what they do it's because I did something wrong." I look over at him.

"No, you don't do anything wrong" I say trying not to get mad. "Never think that."

"How did you get your own apartment?" asked Butters. "This place is so nice and cozy." I roll over so I'm facing Butters and no longer staring at the ceiling.

"I had to," I explain. "I have been working every day at the spa for the past couple of months. Soon as I turned 18 I got the apartment. I don't want Karen to work, I want her to focus on her studies and get a great scholarship to go to college." Butters smiles.

"Karen is a bright girl" he says cuddling the blanket. "I'm sure she will have no problem getting a scholarship. I can get a job too and help out."

"You don't have to," I reply really glad that he offered. Having a second income could help me out a lot.

"I need to get some work experience" continues Butters happily. "I can start looking tomorrow."

"If you insist," I reply. "I can see if they are hiring at my job. I think you would be really good at it."

"No thanks. My dad goes there too much and I don't know if I can handle seeing him." It dawns on my that Butters seems to really hate the spa.

"Why do you hate the spa?" I asked.

"Well I guess I can tell you now that I'm safe," Butters closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath. "My dad is sleeping with his massage therapist." I feel my eyes go wide from shock. Max? max is sleeping with Mr. Stotch….the fuck. I feel like a totally idiot. How could I not see what was happening?

"How do you know?" I ask. "I mean are you sure?"

"He always seems happy when he leaves" says Butters as if that explains everything. "He smells like another man," Butters started to blush. "I mean I know it sounds stupid but he also can't miss an appointment. I also witnessed them kissing once." Holy shit I can't get past this.

"How long has this been going on?" I ask.

Butters shrug his one free shoulder. "I don't know. I noticed the change sometime last year before school." That is certainly a big secret. I can see why Butters didn't want to say anything.

"Does your mom know?" I ask.

"I think she does," frowned Butters. "I think that is why she was beating me more."

"Why doesn't she just leave your dad?" I ask knowing I wouldn't put up with that shit. "I mean it sounds like he is totally into men or something."

"Actually, my dad goes both ways," admits Butters. "He doesn't like to talk about it though. I just remember him saying something to me twice about it when I was younger." I'm surprised Butters is not more screwed up by how his parents treated him and now this. The things they do or say to him just baffles me.

"Well thanks for sharing," I reply quietly. I turn over to try and fall asleep. It takes me a while but I finally drift off. Sometime during the night Butter latches on to me spooning me from behind. I don't mind it though, it feels nice.


	8. Chapter 8

With my apartment I'm a lot closer to school so Butters and I walk there together. I have to admit it is pretty nice to have someone to walk with. Butters looks cute wearing my relaxed ripped jeans and white tee. It's not him but he looks so good in it.

"Did you sleep okay?" I ask as the school comes into view.

"Yes, it was great," he replied.

"Thanks for cooking breakfast by the way," I added. "I mean Karen is going to be so happy when she wakes up. My pancakes are never fluffy."

"It's all in the stirring," smiled Butters. I smiled back at him thinking back to that night he confessed.

"Butters, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about?"

"What is it?" he asked with slight concern in his voice.

"You remember that party we went to last year?"

"I remember some of it," he replied. "Did I do something bad?"

"No, not at all. You kind of told me you were gay." Butters nods yes at the memory.

"I do remember that," he giggles. "I'm slowly telling people you know. People here are so weird. I always think about how they treated Mr. Garrison."

"First of all, South Park is much better now," I reply. "Secondly Mr. Garrison was just plain weird and too out there with it. I mean his sex slave was his teacher aid." I shiver thinking about the time they did sex acts in class. Sure I was into sex at that age with not enough to want to see Mr. Garrison taking it up the ass.

"If you say so," said Butters.

"One more thing," I said before I got carried away. "You said you liked me." Butters stopped moving.

"I was drunk….." he murmurs. "I-I don't remember…it's probably not true."

"Butters, I wouldn't mind if you did like me." He looks at me. "I like you but as a friend." I can see the light in his eye die a little.

"Sure thing Kenny," he fake smiled. "We will always be friends." We walk down the sidewalk into the school and I feel kind of bad. I mean I like Butters, he is cute but I can't picture dating him.

"Meet me at my locker after school so we can get you some clothes," I instruct. "I will see if Stan can drive us."

"Okay," said Butters. He was about to walk off.

"Hey, give me your phone," I instruct. I quickly punch my number in. "In case you need me for anything, call me." Butters nods before walking off down the hall. He has the cutest little walk. I shake my head before heading to my locker. I was taking out the one book I knew I didn't need today.

"Kenny," said Stan patting my back. "Saw you on the way in today. You're walking with Butters now?"

"There is a lot I have to tell you guys," I reply looking at Stan and Kyle. "Where is Cartman?"

"Taking a nasty shit somewhere in the school," commented Kyle folding his arms.

"I need a smoke" I sigh. "Follow me outside so I can fill you in." We get outside behind the school. I sit on the rail before lighting up.

"You know you shouldn't be doing that," stated Kyle.

"Whatever Kyle, not now," I reply. "Stan, can you take me and Butters to the store after school? It's important." Stan looks surprised.

"Sure dude, whatever you need," he says shoving his hands in his coat.

"What do you need to tell us?" asked Kyle. I look at him.

"I was getting to that…." I sigh. "I was walking home last night and was going past Butter's house. I could hear him crying. It wasn't his normal cry though, it was like he was completely broken. I couldn't help it so I went to go investigate. His mom was making him dig a hole, a grave to be more accurate."

"A grave?" said Kyle. "What the hell?"

"Man, his hands were bleeding," I continued. "His mom was rambling about who to bury in it. I mean it was scary to watch. I was scared of what they were going to do to him."

"That is some heavy shit," said Stan shifting his stance.

"That's not it," I continued. "I invited him to live me with me."

"What!" said Kyle.

"I had to," I replied. "He is going to be looking for a job so he can help out. You have no idea how much it is going to help to have a second income."

"I do," replied Kyle. "I'm glad he is trying to help out. I mean it was hard enough with you just you and Karen." I inhale my cigarette.

"Yup," I reply. "I have a feeling things are going to get better." Cartman comes out of the door.

"I was looking all over for you guys, what the hell?" he whines.

"Sorry," apologized Stan. "We didn't have time to grab you."

"Yeah, taking a shit is my top priority," said Cartman. "What's going on what did I must? Ewww, Kenny, you smell like a bar?" I give him the finger. "Any of you guys see Butters this morning?"

"No," I lie. "Why?"

"His clothes," laughed Cartman. "I didn't think it could get any worse but he went from looking super gay to hobo."

"Shut up Cartman," said Kyle. "It's not like your mom is drowning in money."

"I don't look as bad as Butters either," he replied. I finish my cigarette becoming super annoyed by the whole talk of Butters looking like a hobo in my clothes.

"I'm going to head to class," I said tossing my cigarette on the ground and heading towards the doors. I am not in the mood to chat anymore. I head to my first class and rest of the day is a blur. I'm surprised when I don't hear from Butters at all. I'm by my locker waiting for him so we can meet Stan in the school parking lot. I can see his patch of blonde hair walking down the hall. I smile when I see him. He waves as he spots me but he is not smiling. "Didn't have a good day?" I ask when he gets close enough.

"It was an okay day," he replied. "How was yours?"

"It's school, that says enough," I laugh walking towards the exit. Butters makes sure the buttons on his coat are buttoned before heading out into the cold. We walk outside into the bright sun. We truck our way over to Stan's car. I'm not surprised to see Kyle is there with him. They are standing outside of the car laughing about something. "Ready?"

"Yeah," said Kyle. "We were just waiting for you."

"Thanks for waiting us," said Butters.

"Oh, right," said Kyle. "Sorry we were waiting for you both. You guys going clothes shopping?"

"Something like that," I said opening the car door. Butters and I ride in the back while Stan is driving with Kyle in the passenger seat. We head to Wal Mart for the sake that I'm trying to stretch my money. Butters seems thrilled all the same once we get out of the car.

"This is so exciting!" he excited. I never get to buy my own clothes."

"Never?" asked Stan as we got close to the front doors. Butters shakes his head no instead of repeating himself.

I do the math in my head thinking of how much money to spend. I believe I can spare a hundred dollars. I'm least going to treat myself as well. Butters heads to the men section and he has no idea what he likes. I can see he likes bright colors. He picks out red, oranges, greens pretty much every color except black. They make him stand out a lot with his fair skin and platinum blonde hair. I'm currently looking at shoes when Kyle comes up to me. Butters and Stan are still in the men's section looking at clothes.

"I think it's great that you're helping Butters," he said.

"Um thanks," I replied not taking my eyes off a fake pair of chuck taylor's. "I mean you would have done the same thing I am sure if you could."

"Well yeah," he replied. "I mean for you or Stan but I don't know Butter's that well."

"None of us do really," I replied grabbing the black and white fake chucks in my size. "I mean who knows how long this has been going on."

"I am pretty sure a while," replied Kyle. "It would explain why he is so quiet and with the need to be perfect."

"I agree. I want to help him get on his feet you know, kind of like you did for me."

"I hardly did anything," laughed Kyle. "I mean I just helped you with a budget."

"That is a lot. I suck at budgeting," I admit.

"You will get there," he said putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's a skill. Writing it is one thing, following it a whole different country all together. Most people lack the discipline to follow their budget after creating one."

"Well I think being poor and having nothing I should be able to follow it" I reply. I'm so use to going without a budget isn't really so bad. It makes me feel like I have more money which also makes me tempted to spend more money. That is the main reason I suck at budgeting.

"Kenny!" yelled Stan. We look in his direction over by the pajamas and I see Butters dad is pulling on him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Let me go!" cried Butters. "You're hurting me."

"Shut up!" yelled Mr. Stotch. "You're coming home right now." Stan looks over at us as we are running over.

"Kyle, grab his stuff," I instruct as I shove my money in his hand. "Pay for it, I'm getting Butters out of here."

"You have no authority over him," replied Mr. Stotch. "Let's see you act all tough out here in public!" I walk up to him jabbing him in the face with my right hand without thinking. Hot damn that hurts.

"Shit!" said Stan. "Come on Butters." Stan ushers Butters along with me out of the store while Kyle hurried to pay for the items. Butters has tears on his face and he is shaking like a leaf. I do not regret what I did one bit. Thank god it was his dad and not his mom. I wouldn't have been able to do anything. We climb into the car. "Butters are you okay?" Butters buries his face into my shirt. I start patting his head while Stan looks on worriedly.

A 10 long minutes later Kyle is running towards the car. He throws the bags in the back. "Hurry, I think Mr. Stotch has security coming after me." Stan starts his car tailing it out of the apartment.

"Oh my god," replied Stan. "That was just…..I don't know….insane."

"Shhhh," said Kyle looking at Butters who is still visibly upset.

"Kyle, how does one become emancipated?" I asked.

"Um they would need to get a lawyer. They would draw up some papers and appeal to the court that it is in the best interest of the teen to be separated from their parents."

"Butters will not be 18 until later this year. Can your dad help Butters?"

"I will definitely talk to him about," said Kyle before turning around.

"Did you guys need anything else before I drop you off?" asked Stan.

"Yeah," I droned. "I'm not in the mood to cook. Can you please stop so we can get some dinner?" Stan ends up paying for our dinner picking up a generous KFC meal so we would have left overs. At least I don't have to worry about Cartman eating all the skin off the chicken. We pull up to the apartment and I climb out. "Butters you good to walk?"

"Yeah," he replied weakly. "Did you need help with the bags?"

"Sure, if you could carry the food," I replied. I thank Stan and Kyle for everything they did today. I had no idea things were going to go so badly. This was just plain horrible. We walk into the apartment and Karen is sitting in front of the TV on the phone with Tricia I'm sure. She turns around when she hears us sitting the bags down.

"Yay! KFC!" she cheers. I can't help but laugh at her.

"What would you like Karen?" asked Butters quickly. "I can fix you a plate."

"II just want a leg and thigh, what sides do we have?"

"I believe they got mash potatoes, mac and cheese, and fries," said Butters. Karen laughs.

"No veggies, I will take the fries along with my leg and thigh. Don't forget the biscuit!" Butters fixes her plate and hands it to her before heading to the room. I am right behind him. I watch him taking deep breaths. I sit the bags on the floor quietly as I can.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he said looking at me before sitting on the bed. "I just thought he was going to drag me out of there."

"I think he would have, had we not been there. Don't worry I think Kyle's dad can help you."

"I hope so," responded Butters. "I don't want to go back there."

"You're not going back there over my dead body," I said quickly. Butters looks at me before blushing. He looks away going to pick up the bags.

"Thanks for the clothes" he says softly. "I'm looking forward to wearing them."

"Sure," I replied. "Butters, I need you do one more thing." He looks at me curiously.

"Um okay, what is it?"

"I uh need to take pictures of the bruises," I tell him as nicely as I can. I watch as he winces. "I'm sorry, I know this is hard but I feel like we're going to war with your parents. The stronger the evidence the better."

"They won't go to jail will they?" asked Butters. So caring, I say they deserve to be in jail at this point. His mom anyway since she is one who was beating on him, his dad should go too because he stood by and did nothing while this happened.

"I don't know but I want this information just in case they try anything," Butters nods yes finally understanding the seriousness of the situation. He takes off my white tee and his poor pale skin looks even worse with the black and blue bruises on them. I pull out my camera phone taking pictures. Some from far away and some close up. Well this is not how I imagined I would be spending my evening.


	10. Chapter 10

Butters has been hard at work for two weeks. He managed to get a job at the coffee shop with Tweek. He is super excited and I'm happy for him. I trust him being around Tweek, I know Tweek wouldn't mistreat him. This will show the judge that Butter's is capable of living on his own. He starts on this Saturday at the shop and I plan to walk with him that morning.

Things are my job have been going well. I can't look Max the same after finding out what I know. Mr. Stotch has not even been in for an appointment. I'm kind of glad since I don't feel like dealing with his shit. I'm at work at the moment surfing my phone. I have already made sure everything is nice and orderly. I can hear Max come up front, I know it is Max because I can smell his cologne. It's not heavy but noticeable for sure.

"What you been up to?" he asked. "You have been so quite lately."

"Nothing to report," I replied. "Just a broke high school student, working my life away to survive."

"You will be 18 soon and you can try to get them to pay for you to go to school for massage therapy," smirked Max. "The pay is well worth it."

"So I keep hearing," I replied rolling my eyes. "What are you really doing to earn to those tips?" Max narrows his eyes.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You know exactly what I'm trying to say," I say to him almost losing my patience.

"I don't know what you're hinting at" he replied trying to play stupid but failing. "If you're saying what I think you are, none of that is going on here."

"Yeah…sure…." I replied. Max actually looks mad but I don't care. I focus on my phone once again. Max folds his arms as he leans against the frame that would take him to the back. I'm writing Kyle a message on Facebook when I look up and I'm surprised to see Mr. Stotch walking through the door.

"Max," he greeted as if I was not standing right there. "Do you have an opening?"

"Yeah," he replied surprised. "I have one right now, come on back." I glare at Mr. Stotch as he walks to the back. I go back to my message informing Kyle what just happened. He responds quickly thank god, I need some support.

Kyle: Whoa dude, that has to be super weird.

Kenny: Weird does not even begin to describe what I just felt. He gave me this look, like this evil look. I looked right back him because I'm not going to let him intimidate me.

Kyle: I totally get it. You don't have to explain it to me

Kenny: Yeah his dad is so fucking weird

Kyle: I wouldn't say weird but crazy

Kenny: No kidding

I hear footsteps and I put up my phone away quickly. I see Mrs. Mathers come through the door.

"Hi Kenny," she greeted. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing great, how about yourself?"

She smiled. "I'm doing good. I'm going to have Jenny cover the front. I wanted to speak with you for a moment." Jenny is another one of the massage therapist. She is quite and tends to keep to herself so I never hear from her. She waves before taking a seat up front. I follow Mrs. Mathers to her office. Once I'm inside she closes the door locking it. I'm not sure if I should be scared or not. I sit down in the chair in front of her desk.

"I would first like to say I appreciate your hard work" she smirks.

"Thank you," I reply trying to sound as professional as possible. Mrs. Mathers cuts down to the bone right away.

"You're aware that Mr. Stotch is one of best clients correct?" she asks tilting her head.

"Yes," I reply slowly. "I usually schedule his appointments." Mrs. Mathers nods.

"He has not been in for the past two weeks," she notes. "I had the pleasure of speaking with him a few minutes ago." I don't like where this is going. "Mr. Stotch seems to be offended by something you did to him. I don't know the details but I do know that he is a very important client of ours. I will need you to make things right with him for him to continue being serviced here." I take a deep breath trying to decide what to say.

"Mrs. Mathers," I say strongly. "I love my job here and by no means disrespect any of the customers. I go to school with Mr. Stotch son. I could provide you the details if you like but he does not like something that happened outside of this office, outside of these business hours." Mrs. Mathers looks at me.

"Thank you for explaining that me to a certain extent," she replied. "However, you must understand that you represent the company even outside of business hours." Is this bitch for real? I'm trying to keep my cool here but now she is starting to piss me off. "I need you to mend the fences. Whatever you need to do it. If you cannot, we will need to talk about your future here with us." I can't believe this idiot has come in here and fucked with my lively hood. "Do you have anything further to say?"

"No," I replied. She nods.

"Mr. Stotch will be in my small meeting room to speak with concluding his appointment. I expect to hear good things concluding your little meeting. You may go back up front." I stand up very upset, trying to decide how I'm going to handle this so called chat with Mr. Stotch. I want to kick his ass right about now. I send Jenny back to her little room while I take my seat. I pull out my phone texting Kyle about what happened.

Kyle: Dude are you fucking serious?

Kenny: I don't know what to do man. I'm so pissed. Like my boss is going to fire me if he doesn't want to continue to come here.

Kyle: Mr. Stotch is all about how you speak to him

Kenny: I don't respect the man or like him. He bet not even think of mentioning Butters going back to their house. I will not allow it.

Kyle: Hang in there. The court date is set up two weeks from now. You know how the court system can take forever

Kenny: I know I know but this is a pressing matter at this point. Let me go so I can think this over on how not to say anything stupid.

I sit my phone down and rub my temples. I don't know if this is what it is like to have kids or not but I worry about Butters wellbeing all the time. Even worse since his dad tried to kid nap him. It is time for us to finally have a chat and I'm not looking forward to this. I fix me some of the complimentary coffee we have to calm my nerves. I head to the conference room and Mr. Stotch is already there. He is not sitting but standing instead. I walk in and close the door.

"What can I do for you Mr. Stotch?" I ask getting to the point.

"You can start by having my son come home,"

"Do you love your son Mr. Stotch?" I ask ignoring his demand.

"What? What does this have to do with you….."

"Sir it is a simple question," I almost growled. "Do you love your son or not?"

"Yes, yes I do love my son," he replied actually looking sad.

"How can you and your wife treat him the way you do," I lecture. "That is not love, it's just down right torture at times how you guys treat him. Butters will not be returning to your house because he does not want to. I'm not forcing him to stay with me, he is choosing to stay with me."

"This is still your fault!" he screamed. "He never would have left home if not for you!"

"Maybe, maybe not," I shrugged. "What is going on with you and Butters has nothing to do with me, nothing to do with my job, nothing to do with this company. You need to keep the two separate." His face turns red letting me know he is angry.

"This is not the last you will hear of me!" he replied.

"I'm sure it is not," I droned thinking about the court day coming up close. He walks out of the office before me and out the front door. I may want to start looking for another job because I really don't know if he is going to return here or not. I finish the rest of my shift trying not to be mad but I am. I'm furious. I like my job, it's laid back, it pays well. This was put in jeopardy because I decided to play hero. I'm on my way out the employee exit and today Max catches me at the door.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey!" Max yelled from his room walking over to me with his stuff to go home. "What the hell is going on with you and Mr. Stotch?"

"None of your business," I snapped. "I mean granted I not giving him any ass but I'm sure you know nothing about that too."

"What the hell is your problem?" snapped Max as we have now made our way to the parking lot.

"My problem is that fucker treats his son like shit and allows his wife to beat on his son because he doesn't have the balls to admit he likes being men and women," I shake my head trying to clear my mind. "Whatever Max, I'm not going to get into this with you but I grew up here. I know that man almost better than he knows himself. His son is my friend and I will not allow him to continue to be treated that way. Mr. Stotch trying to threaten my job is his form of trying to bully me like he does his son. You notice that black eye he got? Yeah that was me. Stay the fuck out of my business or you will get a matching one."

I walked away from Max after that leaving him stunned in the parking lot. I don't care if he hates me. Shit, I might not even have a job after this crap anyways. I get home out of the cool weather ready to eat. I'm glad Karen took care of dinner this time around. She greets me but knows something is wrong. She gives me a hug before allowing me to go to my room. I sigh getting undressed in serious need of jacking off at this point. I haven't been able to with Butters and my sister around 99% of the time. I think about Heidi, maybe I should call her. I sit on my bed and start reading a book Kyle gave to me to read sometime earlier this year. Something about how to save money and become more financial stable, boring but necessary he says.

I look up a short time later seeing Butters walk through the door. He looks dare I say cute. His hair is long in the front like a long bang, short on the side and back how he has always had it. Today he is wearing an orange tee with light blue relaxed jeans.

"Hey," he greeted. All I could do is wave. Butters sat his bag down and rushed over to me. "What's wrong Kenny?" He caught me off guard. There is no way I'm telling him his dad came by my job today.

"Nothing, just a hard day at work? How was your day?"

"It was great!" exclaimed Butters. "You noticed my haircut right! Wendy was nice enough to cut it for me. I can't believe soon I will be working and making my own money!" I laugh because he is so excited about this. Never seen anyone so excited to work besides myself. "You know Kenny you look really sad."

"I'm not sad Butters," I say trying not to lose my patience.

"I know but you seem unhappy," replied Butters taking off his shirt. "If you didn't want to talk to me just say so, no need in lying to me." Now he is making me feel bad. I find myself getting over to quickly as I look at him. He is going to the draw and grabbing his sleeping shirt. He pulls that over his head before dropping his pants. "You know I always wonder if my life would have been different if I had a little brother or sister. Like you and Kyle, would have been cool to have someone else to talk to and hang out with at home."

"Yeah sure," I agree looking at his legs as they become exposed. I close my eyes shaking my head trying to come out of the daze I'm in. I open my eyes back and Butters is climbing into the bed.

"You should get your rest Kenny. We have school tomorrow. You know how cranky you get when you miss breakfast." I can't help but smile at him. I turn off the light seeing that Karen is still in the living room. She is so lucky her school starts at 9 but I would hate staying there until almost 4pm. I roll over getting all snuggled in my bed wondering how I was going to possibly fix this whole issue with Mr. Stotch. He is being impossible.

I fall asleep fast which I did not expect seeming how stressed I am. I wake up a few times but drift back off to sleep. The 3rd time I look at my phone and see that it is 5:30am. I groan knowing it is almost time to get up. I would be excited to see the weekend but I work so nothing to look forward to really. I turn over and get cozy to enjoy another 45 minutes of sleep. I hear Butters mumble a little. I look over at him and his back is to me. I think he is okay. I don't open my eyes until I feel Butter's shift. He climbs out of the bed and to go the restroom I'm assuming. Well I can kiss the rest of my sleep good bye, I feel awake now.

I walk in the dark towards my closet turning the lighting on. The light is dim and not blinding so I prefer that over the lamp or the ceiling light. I pick out my clothes for the day. Butters has his clothes already set out. A habit I guess he can't shake from home. He has his clothes picked out for the whole week which I don't think I could ever do. I make my way to grab my phone and climb back into bed. I pull up the internet to browse for a bit until it is time for me to get ready. I look up when Butters walks back into the room. He looks so flustered, him looking surprised to see me doesn't help I'm sure.

"What are you doing up?" he asked shifting nervously.

"I couldn't sleep and your shifting kind of confirmed that for me," I explained. "Why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not," said Butters walking over to his clothes. He picks up his pants and drops them on the floor. I know he is clumsy at times but this is just sad. I walk over to him as he picks up the jeans with notably shaky hands. I grab his hand that is holding the jeans.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask wondering what is really bothering him. Butters looks at me with the tears welling up in his eyes.

"My dad text me," he cried. "He threatened to come up to the school and pull me out." The tears are now falling down his face. "I'm just…." The tears flowing down his cheeks so fast as it if he was holding this in for a while. I immediately wrap my arms around him. He almost looks shaken but his parents are so good at getting in his head.

"On your first check, you're getting a new phone with your own line," I tell him. "Court is in two weeks. I will tell Kyle what is going on to see if there is anything we can do." Butters just continues to cry into my chest making me angrier at his parents. I pat his back hoping this will make him feel better.

"Kenny….." he says softly pulling away. "Why don't you want me?"

"What?" I asked not knowing how to really respond.

"You said you could only see me as a friend?" he asked. "Am I not good enough?"

"Butters, no….." I replied. "It's just um…"

"You like Max, why do you like him over me?"

"Whoa dude, where the hell is this coming from?" I asked confused.

"Never mind," said Butters turning away from me. "I need to get breakfast ready." I grab his hand.

"No!" I exclaim. "We're going to talk about this. I don't understand what is going on in your head?" Butters leans in kissing me firmly. This feels much different from the drunk kiss that he gave me. His lips feel so plump, full, soft and moist. I can't help but to indulge into the kiss wanting to feel more. Butter's hand makes its way to the front of my night shirt gripping it tightly.

"I know I'm not the smartest kid in the world," Butters says against my lips. "But I do know what love is and I love you. I love you so much. Being here with you and Karen, being a family, a real family. It just made me love you even more."

"But…."

"I'm not done," he replied. "I have seen you talking to Max. You seem like you really like him and he told my dad how he gave you rides home."

"I don't take shit from him anymore," I said almost shouting. "I hate what he is doing with your dad, to your family. I mean sure your mom is a crazy bitch but no one deserves to be cheated on in any form or fashion."

"See," said Butters chuckling lightly. "This is why it's so easy to love you Kenny." This moment feels so intense. Before I realized it, I'm kissing Butters. No one has ever spoken to me like that. Sure, I have screwed a lot of people but that is all it was at the end of the day. Butters continues to kiss me softly and begins to whimper as he feels me wrap my arms around his waist. Butters slides his hands into my hair making me groan.

I pull out of the kiss breathing hard. Butters is not as nervous as I would expect him to be. Butters surprises me when he removes his sleep shirt revealing his pale slim form with his cock very hard. I feel like I'm in a daze he looks so good. Butters must have noticed that I am in bit of a shock. He closes the space between us kissing my neck as he pulls down my night pants. I sigh feeling my dick hit the cool morning air.

Butters wastes no time dropping to his knees and taking me into his mouth. My knees buckle from the feeling of him swallowing me. He takes me in deep into his mouth moaning as if I am the best thing he has ever tasted in life. Butters gets a good rhythm going before looking up at me. His eyes burning with desire as he pulls my dick out of his mouth. He blows lightly on my head before taking it back into his mouth doing quick swallows with only my little head in his mouth. Holy shit he is good at this. I moan as I watch his eyes begin to flutter. He looks so full of passion more than anyone I have ever been with. I start moaning a little as Butters picks up the pace bobbing his head up and down. I can tell this is not his first rodeo as he takes my length further into his tight wet mouth.

"Butters…" I moan. I can feel my orgasm looming in my gut. Me calling his name did not slow him down but seemed to add fuel to the fire. "Butters…I'm going to….aaarrgghhhh" I can't help it as I start cumming in Butters mouth soon as my dick hits the back of his throat. It was so tight, so wet, then his moaning, I just couldn't help myself. I'm trying to recover as I have my eyes close remembering to breath normal. I miss Butters sneak pass me heading towards the bed. By the time I open my eyes he is leaned over on the bed fingering himself, ass pointed in my direct. I raise an eyebrow because I have never seen anything so sexy. I remove the rest of my clothes making my way over to Butters.

"Kenny," Butters say softly. "I want you to fuck me." I feel myself getting hard again. "I want you to fuck me like this." Oh how do I love dirty talking Butters. Butters removes his fingers and I slide mine inside, he is tight but wet. "You like the way your nut has made my ass wet?" Is he saying that he took my nut and fucked himself with it? I moan at the visual as I put my dick at his entrance.

"You feel good bringing me to my knees?" I ask him.

"No…." he whines. "I'm just glad to finally taste you…..have you inside of me." I lean over as I slide slowly inside Butters still not 100% sure if I should be doing this. No way could I get off and leave poor Butters hard and in need. I'm listening for sounds of discomfort as I continue to make my way inside of him but there are none, just his moans. "Yesss….ahhh…..right there," he says once I'm completely inside. I start rolling my hips slowly trying to locate his spot. I hold on to Butters slim waist as I watch his ass jiggle with every movement.

I begin to thrust into Butters almost forgetting we have school this morning. Shit, we can call Stan for a ride at worse. I hope he has the car today, he should. I can feel my balls become tighter as the pleasure building. I lean into Butters back as I continue to move inside on him. I kiss his back before sitting upright hitting his spot causing him to tighten around me.

"Oh….Kenny….."moans Butters. He starts to bounce back on my dick meeting my thrust.

"Fuck….."I moan gripping his waist as my hips begin to snap faster.

"I'm going to….ha-hahh…..cum," says Butters. "Ahhh…..just like that Ken…mmm….ahhh….good fucking good." Butter's body begins to shake a little as he grips the blankets beneath him. "Give it to me Ken…..haaaa…..give me everything…..arrrggghhhh….." Something in my snaps as I feel warmth spreading throughout my whole body.

"Oh….fuck…..I'm cumming…haaaahhhh…..shit….." I panted as I started to release inside of him. Butters reached back grabbing my hips moaning in pleasure as he started to cum. We are both shaking and moaning together causing me to feel things I never felt before. I tilt my head back as I looked up at the ceiling coming back to earth. Once I feel normal I look down at Butters who collapses on the bed. "Hold on Butters, let me get you cleaned up." The last thing I need is us messing this bed up any further. I'm not suppose to wash until next week as I don't have the funds to do it any sooner. I peak into the hall before going into the bathroom and grabbing some tissues to get us both straightened up.


	12. Chapter 12

I come back into the room and Butters is in the same position as I left him in. I walk over turning him on his side, his eyes are closed and he looks so at peace. I clean him up tossing away the tissues before focusing on myself. I grab my phone texting Stan to pick us up, he should be up now. I walk back over shaking Butters.

"Hey, we have to get to school," I tell him.

"I don't want to go," he whined. "I'm tired." I chuckled.

"Whose fault is that," I say still laughing a little. "I want you to look good in front of the court system. We can't have you missing any days at school." Butters sits up hearing that.

"Good point," he agrees. "Thanks for reminding me. Oh boy, I need a shower."

"Me too," I replied. "Stan is on his way so we don't have a lot of time."

"Jeez," said Butters grabbing his clothes. "I guess it would be best for us to shower together." What the hell?

"What?" I droned thinking that is what couples do.

"Don't be silly," he smiled. "We just had sex. Sharing a shower is not that big of a deal. Plus we get to save on water!" Butters is out the door and into the bathroom without another word. I follow him still trying to process the fact that we slept together and now we're showering together. I always pictured Butters as I don't know….pure. In the shower Butters is humming and washing away. He even offers to do my back which I let him. We complete our shower in 15 minutes. As we're in the bath getting dressed to save on time. I decide to ask him some questions.

"Butters, are you not a virgin?" I asked. He laughs as his face turns pink.

"Depends on which sense you are referring to," he explains. "I have never gone all the way with any girls but I have slept with a boy. Just one though so don't think I'm slut or anything." I slide on my boxers trying to think who the hell did Butters fuck? I mean he is really good, very vocal in bed. Sad thing is we were under a time crunch. What if I had a whole evening to fuck him. "I know you have gotten around Kenny and that doesn't bother me."

"Really?" I ask as he slides on his pants. "Why not? Most people are bothered by it." Butters walks over to me so we are standing face to face.

"You're looking to be loved," he said softly placing his hand on the side of my face. "If you let me in I will love you more than I do now." My heart starts to beat faster and my voice gets caught in my throat. Butters snatched his eyes away from me along with his hand to finish getting dressed. We move quickly grabbing our school items and rushing out of the apartment. I don't even have time to check on Karen. I'm praying her ass is still sleep. Butters goes downstairs and I'm glad to see Stan is not here yet. Mostly likely his ass wasn't even up when I text him although he should have been. I bet he is going to hear Kyle's mouth behind it.

"Who was your first?" I asked him.

"Sure you really want to know?" asked Butters.

"We're friends," I replied nervous now. "It shouldn't matter, my first was Tammy back in 5th grade."

"5th grade!" exclaimed Butters. "Oh my, that is way too young. I was at least in the 8th grade."

"That is still young too," I say trying not to feel bad about having sex at age 11. "I told you who mine was so who was yours?" Butters shifts uncomfortably.

"Cartman," I swear I vomited in my mouth. I guess Butters could see the look on my face. He looks away from me before continuing to talk. "I know you think Cartman hates gay people but he really doesn't. He is bi but for some weird reason he never wants to accept it which is why things didn't work out between us. I may not be out but that is because of my parents. Now that I'm free from them I think I can truly be myself."

I still don't know what to say. Cartman, fucking Cartman got to be the one to break in Butters, got to hear those beautiful sounds, see that beautiful face. It pisses me off. I need a cigarette off this information right here. I look off glad to see Stan's rundown car come into view.

"Kenny, are you okay?" asked Butters. "You're not looking at me."

"Everything is cool," I replied in my best normal voice. "Let's get you focused on school for today. It's Friday and you start your new job tomorrow." Butters smiles as he nods his head. Stan comes to a stop and I can see Kyle is studying. We get into the car climbing into the backseat.

"Studying for the physiology quiz," stated Butters getting into the car.

"You know it," said Kyle not looking up.

"Your hair looks nice," said Stan to Butters.

"Thanks," he smiled. Stan sees me and knows something is off. I'm more than grateful he didn't say anything about it.

"Kenny, do you mind if I can get a few dollars to buy breakfast at school since I didn't get to cook this morning?" I dig into my wallet handing Butters a 5. "Thank you." We actually have a quiet ride to school since I'm not in the talking mood now. We park and climb out of the car with not much time to get to class. I head right to the back of the building for my damn cigarette, shit math can wait 5 minutes. I see Heidi is back there finishing up her cigarette.

"Hey," she smirked seeing me.

"Sup," I replied not in the mood to deal with her.

"Looks like you could use a pick me up," she said seductively.

"I'm good," I replied.

"You are never just good Kenny. You don't even have to fuck me today. I can just blow you." Heidi puts her hand on my shoulder and I removed it.

"I got head and ass this morning," I explain cruelly. "I don't need you today." Heidi slapped the shit out of me sending my cigarette flying to the ground.

"You asshole," she screamed. I just pick up my cigarette, light it and ignore her ass. She knows how I am and what I'm about from the beginning. I guess she was expecting to be the one to tie me down, yeah…..no. I listen to her walk away and I'm super happy that she is gone. Fuck this, I need something stronger. I finish my cigarette and head into school showing up late to good old math. I send Craig a text telling him I need some good shit. He always has something on him.

Craig hands me off the goods during lunch before going off to whoever his next client is. Don't worry I'm not doing hard drugs, just a little green. I light up the green wrapped in school paper, I had to work with what I had. I hear the doors open and I don't bother turning around to see who it is.

"Kenny," I hear Kyle say. I turn and look at him and Stan of course. Then I see Cartman. I frown getting mad all over again. I look away continuing to smoke my green. "You really shouldn't be doing that here."

"Whatever," I muttered. "I have what, another month left of this school. What the fuck are they really going to do to me."

"Whoa," said Cartman. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"None of your damn business," I snapped.

"Dude calm down," said Stan seeing that I was on edge. I was not going to talk with Cartman here. I never want him to know my real feelings because I really don't trust him, at all. I shake my head going back to smoking. God this stuff needs to hurry the hell up and kick in.

"Whatever," said Cartman. "Why should I care if your hippie ass gets kicked out of school."

"Yeah, why should you," I replied. "Since you don't give a shit about no one but yourself." Cartman walks closer to me.

"Kenny, you know I'm all for me at the end of the day" Cartman says smugly. "Why are you acting like this is news? I was trying to actually be nice today and see what is bothering you but you're being a fucking asshole."

"Get the hell away from me," I growled at Cartman.

"Fine!" exclaimed Cartman. "Whatever, I don't care. I hope your ass do get suspended." Cartman walks away back inside to the lunch I'm positive.

"Dude what the hell is going on?" asked Kyle walking closer now. "Is this because of your job?"

"No," I replied. "I am just….." I trying to think of what to say but I have no words for it. "Uggghhhh, I had sex with Butters."

"What!" exclaimed Stan. "When the hell did this happen?"

"This morning," I replied. "It's why we needed a ride."

"So are you upset that you slept with Butters?" asked Kyle keeping a straight face.

"No," I reply. "But I am mad at the fact that he fucked Cartman."

"Oh god…" said Kyle looking sick as I felt when I found out. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Hell no, I'm not kidding" I said finishing off my green. "Like I mean don't get me wrong. The sex was great. Great to the point I wanted to know who he slept with."

"I don't think you should have asked," said Stan. "I mean that is not something I would want to know."

"I know Stan but I'm stronger in that department than you or at least I thought was." I run my hands through my hair sighing. "There is a lot more to this."

"Obviously," replied Kyle sitting next to me on the rail. "You know you can talk to us."

"I know," I replied. "You remember that party we went to a few months back right?"

"Yeah," said Kyle as Stan walked closer to hear what I had to say.

"Butters was there and he was really drunk," I explain. "I'm talking on the verge of passing out. I found him in the damn tub almost gone. I took him to one of Bebe's spare rooms and he told me that he loved me. He was drunk, I didn't think too much of it but I know he loves me." I stop talking as my chest becomes heavy with emotion. It's so much going on. "I think I love him too."

"When did this happen?" asked Stan. "I'm so confused right now."

"How do you think I feel!" I exclaimed. "I mean when he first confessed I brushed it off. Then he did it again like a couple of weeks ago. I mean things got real so fast I'm still trying to cope with everything. I mean Butters loves me, all of me." I didn't realize I had tears running down my cheeks until Kyle and Stan both hugged me. I started to laugh when I pictured how we look as well as my high is now kicking in. I pull out of the hug. "Thanks, you guys really are my best friends."

"We know that already," blushed Kyle. "What are you going to do regarding Butters? I think you guys are great together. I mean he moved in and got a job, he helps with Karen. I mean I almost feel like we didn't even know Butters."

"Butters is incredible," I smile. "I don't regret anything I have done for him."

"You should tell him," encouraged Stan.

"I will," I agree. "When the time is right."

"Just tell him now," said Kyle walking towards the door. "What is the point of waiting?"

"He has a lot going on," I replied following them. "Speaking of which I need to see if your dad can get some kind of restraining order. is not only coming after me but Butters too. He was so damn shaken this morning."

"I will see what he can do but since they are still Butters parents not sure what we can do," explained Kyle.

"I have pictures of the bruises they left on him," I replied. "I'm sure they will find that to be enough." Kyle flinched.

"Alright, can you come by my house this afternoon?" asked Kyle.

"No I work so I could be off tomorrow," I replied. I wanted to be off so I could be home when Butters got off. Now I am thinking I will do something special for him. "Can I send you the pictures?"

"Sure," replied Kyle. Kyle walked ahead of us a bit and I grabbed Stan.

"Stan," I whisper. "I need your help."


	13. Chapter 13

After school I stand outside waiting for Butters next to Stan's car. Kyle is sitting on the back of the car.

"My dad thinks we have a good chance at getting the restraining order and winning the case," said Kyle looking at his phone.

"Is he even allowed to talk to you about the case?" asked Stan.

"Butters give my dad permission to speak to me and Kenny about it," explains Kyle. "I'm not an idiot Stan."

"Didn't say you was," replied Stan rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to get into some legal trouble of something."

"It's fine," replied Kyle. "Whatever….." I continue to look at them, hmmm interesting.

"Is this a lover's quarrel?" I ask.

"What!" panicked Kyle.

"It's just a question," I reply trying not to smirk. "Like you two have been going off a lot together, gazing into each other's eyes, should I continue?"

"Shut up," said Stan pushing me with a red face as I start to laugh. These two are ridiculous. They are can fool everyone else but not me. "Where is Butter's? I need to get going."

"Sorry," I replied. "He usually doesn't lag behind this long." I see Wendy crossing the parking lot. "Wendy!" She catches my voice and walks over.

"Hi Kenny, Hi Kyle, Stan," Wendy cuts her eyes when she says Stan.

"Wendy," said Stan glaring at her. They had a nasty breakup, I'm not kidding. Wendy ended up cheating on Stan with Clyde and Clyde cheated on Bebe with Wendy. Bebe forgive Wendy but their friendship hasn't been the same. Stan is mostly upset how she went about it. I know pretty weird but Wendy has Clyde wrapped around her little finger. I come out of my thoughts remembering why I called the backstabbing bitch over here to begin with.

"Thanks for coming over here," I smiled trying to get in her good graces. "I know you have your class with Butters, have you seen him? Stan is giving us a ride but he has some where to be."

"Oh," said Wendy sympathy. "I did see him, he was with his mom."

"What!" I exclaimed. Kyle jumps off of the car just as concerned.

"Yeah," says Wendy looking at us like we're crazy. "She ran up to the doors as soon as he walked out. It was pretty fucking weird but I mean there is always something going on with his parents though."

"Stan, take me to Butter's house," I say trying to keep my voice even.

"You don't even have to ask," he said getting behind the wheel.

"Thanks Wendy," I yell getting in the back of the car. Stan takes off out of the parking lot. Since all of the buses are just about gone it is easier for us to exit the school.

"What the hell is Butters thinking," stated Kyle. "We have this case in the bag and I'm hoping he will not fuck this up. Why would he go with her?"

"Like I said his dad text him and it really rattled him but still I can't believe he would go off with his mom," I replied. "She is more unstable than his dad." The drive seemed a lot longer than I expected. It was most likely because I'm on the edge of my seat. I'm climbing out of the car before Stan even puts it in park once we arrive to the house. I'm running up to the door and I hear shouting. I go to knock on the door and notice it's not closed all the way. I look back to see Stan and Kyle running up close behind me. I open the door not prepared for what I saw.

I see Max on the floor bleeding from his abdomen area, he looks like he is in a lot of pain rocking back and forth. I see Mr. Stotch bleeding from his arm as he is holding his hand trying to stop the bleeding. He is standing in front of his wife and I then notice the knife in her shaky hand, Butters is trying to convince her to put the knife down.

"Please mom," begged Butters. "Put the knife down." I continue to stare at her with the knife, she is gripping it so tight her knuckles are turning white.

"Butters," Mrs. Stotch coos. "You know I can't do that. Your father was sinning, sinning in this house, sinning in our bed, with that!" She points her knife at Max laying on the ground in pain. He is bleeding out pretty bad and I'm almost afraid he is going to die. I need to do something.

"Butters," I say softly. Mrs. Stotch notices us for the first time. She looks at me with this deranged look in her eyes.

"You!" she growled pointing the knife at me. "You tried to take my boy from me."

"Mom stop it!" cried Butters. "All of this is you and dad's fault. Don't you want me to be happy?" She looks away from me focusing on Butters.

"Of course I do sweetheart," she replied. "But being with me is happiness, come closer."

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Shut your mouth!" she yelled at me. She looks back at Butters motioning for him to come closer. I'm afraid, I have never been this scared in my life. I stop thinking and run towards her tackling her to the floor. God forgive me but I punch her in the face trying to daze her enough to disarm her. It didn't even phase her as she looks up at me stabbing the knife into my side without hesitation. I could actually hear my friends screaming as I started to cough up blood on the front of her shirt.

I know she was crazy but this is ridiculous. I have hurt a lot of people in my life but nothing like this. I finally fall off of her as I hold my right side where she stabbed me. I can see Kyle pulling the knife out of Mrs. Stotch hands as Stan grabs her from the floor. He slams her against the wall pinning her arms above her head. She is struggling against Stan but she is not going to get past him.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"I have called 911," explained Kyle with his phone still to ear. He dropped the knife on the floor looking disgusted, worried, and who knows what else is running through his mind. I see Butters face come into view above me.

"Kenny," he cried. "Oh my god, why did you do that?" I would hold his hand if I was not trying to apply pressure to my stab womb.

"I couldn't let her hurt you," I admit. In this moment I realize that I do love Butters. I need him by my side. I blink as I can feel myself starting to fade, my vision is starting to go in and out.

"Kenny!" cried Butters realizing this looking more frightened than before. "Kyle help me!"

"I can't!" responded Kyle now tending to Max on the floor. "This guy is in bad shape." I struggle to make out Max who is now passed out. Mr. Stotch appears next to Butters.

"Son, what do you need?"

"Get a rag or something!" he replied. "I'm not leaving him here." I blink rapidly as my vision is now starting to blur.

"Butters," I muttered. "I'm losing my sight…I-I don't know what's happening."

"He is going to pass out," explained Kyle. We could hear the sirens now approaching.

"You're all going to hell!" screamed Mrs. Stotch still trying to fight Stan. I swear the crazy ones are the ones who never give up. "I'm trying to save you Butters!"

"Shut up!" growled Stan still holding her in place. Mr. Stotch returns quickly with a rag, he moves my hand to apply pressure. Butters grabs my hands into his with tears running down his face now. Amazing how he still looks beautiful in all this insanity.

"Butters," I muttered.

"Stop trying to talk," he begged. "You need to save your strength."

"I love you," I spit out as Kyle opens the doors for the EMT's. Butter's stares at me in shock and begins to cry harder. They rush over to Max first since he is passed out. I see one EMT rush over to me. It's a strong looking guy from what I can see.

"Hey there," he greets. "I'm Steve, can you tell me your name?"

"Kenny," I said lowly.

"Very good Kenny," he replied grabbing something from his bag. "We're going to take care of you." I have reached my limit and decide to close my eyes. I tried to open my eyes back but it is a struggle. I'm starting to panic slightly, I'm struggling to even move my body. I'm finally able to control my arms and I start reaching out for Butters. A sharp pain shoots through my side causing me to cry out loud. My throat feels dry and scratchy causing me to cough.


	14. Chapter 14

"Relax Kenny," I hear my redneck mother say. I finally open my eyes adjusting to my surroundings. I realize I'm in a hospital, what the hell. I look around and I don't see anyone else except her. I start firing off questions right away.

"Mom what are you doing here? What happened? Where is Butters?"

"I think your friends had school or something like that," she said thoughtfully. "Doesn't matter. I'm just glad I don't have to pay your medical bills. You have been out for 5 days now." Oh god! Butters was suppose to start his job. I'm all over the place within my mind. I adjust myself to sit up and it hurts like hell jesus. Shouldn't they be giving me the good drugs. I look around and hit this button I see to my right. I hear a nurse voice come through on the machine, I told her I needed help. "Kenny I'm going to get going soon."

"Really," I droned. "Like what is more important than the fact I almost died!"

"Don't give me that shit," she snapped. "You know your daddy can't hold a job. I have to get money where I can. I need to do some cleaning I was hired for."

"Whatever," I replied rolling my eyes. She doesn't even clean up the house I can't imagine cleaning for anyone else. "Do I at least have my phone? I think it was on me when everything happened."

"Yeah," said my mom. She picked up my phone handing it to me as the nurse walks in.

"Hi Kenny," she smiled. "I'm Sarah and I have been caring for you for the past 24 hours. I have called the doctor to come in and speak with you regarding your state. How are you feeling?'

"I'm in a lot of pain," I admit.

"Okay I will get some pain meds for you," she replies. "Mrs. McCormick, I told you to notify us if he woke up."

"You're here now, aren't you," replied mom with attitude. Seriously mom. "I have got to get to work, he's your responsibility now." She walks out of the door and I'm actually glad she is gone. I'm in a lot of pain and I don't have time for her shit. Sarah clears her throat.

"Anyway," she continued. "You're very lucky."

"I know," I replied. "I almost thought I died."

"No sir, we did everything we can to save you," She starts to check me out a bit more. "I'm going to go put in this order for your pain meds okay. Dr. Jones should be here shortly." She walks out of the room and I waste no time going into my phone. Shit! I completely forgot about work. I see I have several messages from Butters, Karen, Kevin, a missed call from work. I decide to call my job first because I need this job! The phone rings twice before I hear Maria answer with her usual greeting.

"Hi Maria, this is Kenny" I say getting right to the point. "Is Mrs. Mathers available?"

"Oh my god Kenny!" exclaimed Maria. "We heard about what happened."

"What? How?"

"Butters called and told us what happened," she explained. "Hold on, let me get you transferred. She will be glad to know you're okay." Maria transfer me before I could say anything else.

"This is Pamela Mathers," she says sweetly. "How may I assist you today?"

"Uh this is Kenny. I just woke up and wanted to call you about not coming into work."

"Kenny!" she exclaimed. "Thank god you're okay. I couldn't stand to lose you both."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Is Max not okay?"

"Oh sweety I forgot you just woke up," she says sadly. "Max didn't make it." My heart drops. I mean I didn't like what Max was doing but he didn't deserve to die. I can barely remember the rest of the call. I do know she said I needed a doctors note to return to work and my job would be there waiting for me. Beyond that I don't remember. I end the call feeling like shit. I go to my messages and see that Karen and Kevin heard what happened and had tried calling me the day of the incident. Butters on the other hand had text me messages every day I was here. Not a message a day, sometimes more than one. He had faith I was going to be okay as he noted so in the messages. Saying how much he loves me, telling me about his day. For the first time I actually start crying.

I feel overwhelmed with everything that is going on and that happened. I hear the door open and I try to wipe my tears. I see it is Sarah and who I assume is doctor Jones.

"Kenny, are you okay?" asked Sarah walking up to my IV machine.

"Yes," I reply.

"Hi Kenny, I'm Dr. Jones. I'm glad to see that you are awake.

"Me too," I admit. Dr. Jones smiles.

"I just wanted to let you know you will need to be in here for a bit. You were stabbed on the right side, lucky for us no major organs were hurt. We just want ensure there is no internal bleeding or infections. We also want to ensure you're not depressed as well."

"I'm fine," I state again. "I just want to see my friends."

"That is understandable," replies Dr. Jones.

"When will I be able to go back to work?" I asked thinking about my bills.

"You will need to rest for 6 weeks," explained Dr. Jones. "Following that you can go back to work but will only be allowed to do light work. No lifting at all."

"I just work at a reception desk" I explained. 'Do I really need to be out 6 weeks."

"To heal properly yes," he replied. I frown as Sarah finishes hooking up my medicine.

"All you have to do is push this button and it will pump the medicine in through the IV," she explains. "You're more than welcome to have visitors. I know a pretty blonde boy has been here every day checking on you."

"Yeah…." I say but stop when I realize Butters is not my boyfriend. God my plans are completed ruined. I wanted to ask him this past weekend but that is not going to happen now. I was going to have Stan help me plan a really nice evening as I have never done that before. I sign feeling super annoyed with everything at the moment. "Thanks Sarah. Is there anything else?"

"Not right now," she smiled bouncing on her toes.

"Let me know if you have further questions," instructed Dr. Jones. "You can let your nurses know and they will past along the information."

"Thanks," I say ready for them to leave my room. I push the button on the machine as they leave. I send a text to all my friends asking them to come see me after school. I grab the remote to the TV to see what is on to kill some time. My phone is close to dead so I don't have room to check my social media sites or email. I settle on some TV show I have never watched before. I can feel the drugs kicking in making me feel sleepy. The last thing I want to do it go to sleep. I look at my phone and it is close to 11 in the morning so I got a way to go before my friends get out of school, great.

I ended up drifting off around 1 because I was bored, there was nothing on the TV. I slept pretty hard for the most part. I felt someone holding my hand and stroking my hair that caused me to open my eyes. I look up as Butters is doing this while staring at the TV. Kyle looks up from his magazine noticing I'm awake. He drops the magazine causing Butters to look at me. I smile as I see everyone surrounding me including Cartman.

"Thank god," I groaned sitting up.

"Be careful," said Butter pushing me lightly to lay back down. "Do you need some water?" I nod liking the idea of Butters caring for me. I can see Cartman roll his eyes.

"So like are you trying to die?" Cartman asked looking at me.

"Shut up," said Kyle. "Kenny is a god damn hero!"

"Yeah but he could be dead like that Max guy," said Cartman rolling his eyes. "I don't plan on dying for no one."

"Shut up!" groaned Stan. I can feel all of them staring at me.

"I know…." I replied. "I called my job and she kind of spilled the beans."

"If only we had gotten to him sooner," said Kyle. "He actually passed in the ambulance on the way to the hospital."

"Butters," I say chillingly calm. "I love you but I swear to god I never want to see your mom again. I will seriously hurt her."

"Well mom is locked up right now," he explains. "They're talking about putting her in the hospital for mental help."

"Why did you go to the house?" I asked. "Why didn't you have me go with you?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me," he cried as he stopped petting my head. "Mom seemed okay but when I go to the house I saw Max on the floor. I don't even still know what the hell happened before I got there. Mom didn't try to kill dad until I had arrived. Dad wasn't home until after some time I got there. It was just so horrible. Her eyes actually changed color and it was like she was going to beat me again but instead she tried to stab my dad. Lucky him, he got away with a flesh wound on his arm."

"What the fuck," I groan. "This is mostly his damn fault. Cheating on his wife with Max, what the fuck was Max doing in that house?"

"Alright," said Kyle. "Let's talk about something happier like plans for prom or something."

"I'm with Kenny on this," snorted Cartman. "Like what the hell was your father thinking. I mean if he wanted to die all he had to do was jump off a mountain. We have plenty of them around here."

"Don't talk about my dad that way," pouted Butters standing up.

"Seriously Butters….." droned Cartman. "Why are you defending him?"

"He is my father and he loves me," said Butters sternly. "He even signed the papers for me to be considered an adult."

"What?" I question.

"He sure did," said Kyle. "He gave the paperwork to my dad and it should be finalized in another week."

"My dad is a good person," Butters continued staring at Cartman. "He just didn't know what he wanted. He grew up in a different time for us where dating men was not accepted. Of course he would be confused and scared."

"Butters nobody is trying to hear your dad's weak pity story," says Cartman. "He almost got Kenny killed."

"Cartman stop picking at my boyfriend," I snarl.

"Boyfriend?" said Stan looking confused. I can see Butters staring at me in shock.

"Uh yeah if Butters accepts," I said feeling stupid. God I couldn't even ask him out properly let alone take him on a nice date.

"You didn't ask him yet?" said Kyle.

"He doesn't have to," smiled Butters. He leans over kissing me softly. I smile into the kiss not caring that my friends have to witness this.

"You can't be serious…" said Cartman. "You two are dating?"

"Duh fat ass," said Kyle rolling his eyes before glaring at him. "They just pretty much confirmed that." I see Cartman become tight lipped.

"Cartman, don't be an ass," said Stan sensing Cartman might say something stupid. "Kenny almost died and you're making his welcome pretty shitty."

"Whatever," he muttered. The rest of my visit was pleasant. Stan went to get me some real food, god bless him. The hospital brought me lunch but it tasted like shit. At this moment I realize I have the best friends ever. They have my back no matter and now I can add best boyfriend to the list.


	15. Chapter 15

"Is the blindfold really needed," asks Butters.

"Yes!" I exclaim. I'm glad the lobby is quiet right now. I don't want to give away where we are. I get to our room opening the door quietly as I can. I lead Butters into the room, I can't decide what I want him to see first. I take his hand leading him to the main part of the room. I remove the tie I had around his eyes.

"Kenny!" he exclaims. "Oh my god….." I rented a room at The Westin, I put rose petals everywhere, candles lit throughout the room. I couldn't buy champagne so I got an apple cider instead. I wasn't able to really to take him to a nice hotel on the night of prom seeing I was out of work for a while. I was saving for this night ever since I started back working after my doctor gave me the okay. We have this room for the next two nights, yes two whole nights.

"That's not all," I reply taking his hand and showing him the bathroom. The bathroom has a walk-in shower with clear glass doors. The tube is big enough to fit two people which I fully intend to use both! The tube also doubles as a jacuzzi as they have jets we can turn on.

"This is too much," says Butters walking back into the room. The look on his face, this was so worth it.

"I wanted to take you away from the outside world for a little while," I explain. "You have been working so hard lately."

"I have to," chuckles Butters. "Taking care of a family and saving for college is serious work." Butters got into college on scholarships but he wants to help Karen with her college expenses already. He calls us a family which I never get tired of hearing. I may only be 18 but I know what I have in front of me is a good catch. Butters smiles at me as if he knows what I'm thinking about. "I'm sure you have a romantic dinner planned."

"Everything we do is romantic," I joke. "You can order whatever you want, I got us covered." Butters brushes his hair off his forehead. He has grown his hair some more. It's still long in the front but also on the sides now too. I really like it a lot. I like touching it and rubbing my hands in it, he likes it too.

"I don't have any clothes Kenny," he says.

"Don't worry," I replied. "I brought you two changes of clothes, underwear and socks. I didn't bring any sleepwear because we won't need those." I wiggle my eyebrows causing him to laugh. "What do you want to do first?"

"I'm so excited I'm not even sure," he admits looking around the room. "Let me take a look at the menu, come on Ken. The menu is sitting on one of the night stands. We pull our shoes off sitting on the bed, god it's so soft. I actually can't wait to sleep in it although that is the furthest thing from my mind at the moment. "They actually have a good selection."

"I know," I smile. "This place is the best! I want the porterhouse steak."

"Oh!" says Butters. "That sounds good, sounds like too much meat for me."

"That's what she said," I say laughing. Butters pushes me laughing as well.

"I think I want a lobster," he says excitedly. "Rarely get to eat that."

"Great," I replied. "Let me call our order in." I pick up the phone calling in our food. They told me it would be 40 minutes which is not too bad. I look up and Butters is rolling around on the bed in the roses peddles giggling. I climb on top on him stopping him from rolling. "You're so beautiful…" Butters blushes.

"I'm okay…" he whispers.

"Ahh none of that," I tell him. "You're my pretty, beautiful, beyond handsome boyfriend and you're all mine!" I lean down kissing the side of his neck. He arches his back moaning.

"Hahhh…..Ken…" he says softly. I don't let up because he makes the most beautiful sounds. I continue to pull his skin between my teeth but not too hard. I don't want him to be embarrassed at work sporting a passion mark. He is shy enough and I don't need to be adding to that. I begin to lick over the area softly listen to Butters beautiful voice. "Aaaahhhh….." He is arching is back and my hand find itself between his legs, my god he is hard. I undo his jeans as I continue to attach his neck.

"Butters…" I moan wrapping my hand around his cock. I grip him just tight enough and beginning to stroke him. Butters shakes lightly as he moans, I never get tired of seeing this look on his face. I almost died waiting for doctor's approval to even be able to have sex. I was so backed up by the time they said it was okay I swear I came in 2 minutes and that was just from Butter's mouth alone. I lean down slowly kissing his neck before making my way down. I slide his shirt up so I can kiss his chest and stomach.

"Ohhh…..babe….."he moans tangling his hands into my hair. He knows how much I love him and it made him even more vocal in bed, shit he even feels better. I get to his throbbing cock still in my hand. I lick the head before kissing it lightly. "Nnnggghh….." he moans thrusting his hips a little. I take his dick into my mouth moaning.

"Mmm….."I moan as I begin to bob my head. I swirl my tongue around his crown causing him to groan.

"Ah-ahhh….." Butters moans. I take more of him into my mouth enjoying those beautiful sounds. I don't consider myself to be as good as Butter's but I'm decent. "Hahh…..yeah….mmmm….Ken….." I slowly work him to the back of my throat reminding myself to stay calm and breathe through my nose slowly. This is truly an art form and I can now see why certain girls I hooked up with lacked the ability to do this. I can't make much noises any longer now that I have him buried so deep in my throat. "Ohhh….just like that….." I slide my hands up the front of his stomach over to the sides rubbing him softly.

"Fuckkk….."groans Butters as he grabs one of my hands. "Hahhh….ha….ha…" I begin to slowly increase the pace. "I'm going to cum…..ahhhh…" On the inside I'm beaming. It is usually pretty hard for me to get Butter's to a breaking point when going down on him. If we're having sex all bets are off. I think I have met my match in Butters in more than one way. He looks down at me as he begins to lightly thrust his hips again. I meet his eye contact as my face continues to meet his thrusts. "Ha….ha….." He's fighting oragasm just a little. I slide my right hand grabbing his breast before putting his nipple between two of my fingers. "Arrrggghhh…..Kenny….." Butters hand grips my left hand hard as he begins to cum down my throat with his body shaking. I listen as his moans turn to whimpers. I pull my mouth off his cock looking at him as his face is stained red but he is smiling. "Couldn't wait to eat?"

"You can say that," I smirk leaning down to kiss Butters. He greedily grabs my ass groaning into the kiss. God I want to fuck him right now. I roll my hips into Butters before he pulls out of the kiss.

"We have actual food on the way," he replies. "I'm going to draw a hot bath and it should be cooled down by the time we're done eating."

"Okay," I replied. "I brought bubble bath because I knew we would be using that tube." Butters chuckles sitting up.

"Come on Kenny, who do you think your dating," he says sliding to the edge of the bed standing up. He buttons up his jeans before turning to face me. "Where did you put the items?"

"In the closet," I tell him rolling on my back. I can hear Butters walking off to get everything ready as he said he was going to do. God I so owe Stan for this. Makes me wonder did Stan do something like this for Kyle? I didn't think to ask. I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I go and stand in the door way watching Butters get the bath ready. I can't help but wonder how he would have been if his parents would have given him more freedom. Not run wild but be a normal guy like the rest of us. He looks up at me smiling before walking over and kissing me.

"I was thinking of training to be a team lead at the coffee shop," he says.

"What?" I ask feeling like this came out of left field.

"You look so happy so I wanted to add to that," he smiles walking past into the room sitting on the now wrinkled bed. "It will bring more money into our house hold. With you going for assistant manager at the spa imagine how much of a better life we can provide for ourselves, for Karen."

"I didn't say I didn't like the idea," I says sitting beside Butters. "I'm pretty excited. I thought Tweek would want to be team lead." Butters giggles.

"Tweek is already team lead, he is about to be assistant manager which is why I can go for the lead spot," he explains. "You know I didn't think I would like working there so much but I do. It feels…..rewarding. They actually appreciate their workers and pay us good money."

"Very much a rare find these days," I tell Butter's grabbing his hand. "Let's watch some TV until the food arrives." Butters and I get comfortable on the bed watching until the food does arrive. We get set up at the small table eating our food. It was certainly wroth the price. It was cooked correctly and seasoned well. I swear most restaurants will only get one or the other right. I got so use to going to the Holiday Inn and their food is average but this….this is incredible. I'm happy when the time arrives for what I have been waiting for, jacuzzi time!

I get in the tube first leaning back loving the ample space we have. I'm usually not a bath person but Butters loves to take them from time to time. He climbs in leaning back against my chest sighing. I watch as he begins to swirl his hand in the water a bit before relaxing.

"I will be meeting up with dad for dinner next Friday," he says calmly. Butters has been seeing his father every Friday since I was in the hospital. He is trying to build a close relationship with him and things are going well so far. His mom on the other hand…not so well.

"Where are you guys eating at this week?" I asked.

"I was thinking Red Lobster actually," he says. "I haven't been there in a while."

"Oh you're going to bring me something back right?" I asked. "I want the biscuits too." Butters chuckles.

"I always bring you something back don't I?" asked Butters. He lays against me and talk about his future plans. He has so many goals. more than I imagined. It always surprises me to hear. He is no longer the shy, study hard, dorky kid in our class. He actually has confidence and knows who he is now. I listen to the water splash as Butters moves away from me turning around to face me. He takes my dick into his hand. "I think I'm ready for dessert now." I can't help but smile because let's be honest. I have been waiting for this….

Butters leans forward kissing softly on lips. I moan into the kiss as I wrap my arms around his soft wet body. Water splashes as he straddles my lap. Butters breaks the kiss as he gets more comfortable in my lap. I lean forward running my tongue along his collar bone before he moans.

"Ha….ha…." he moans.

"We're not at home…."I says lowly against his chest. "You can let that beautiful voice out." I take his left nipple into my mouth causing him to cry out loudly.

"Arrrgghhh….ahhh…." he moans as he thrust against me. I moan around his nipple as I begin to flick my tongue before sucking on that little bud perfectly. Butters plants his hands on my shoulder as his body begins to shake lightly. "No more…ummm…ha….hahhh….." I grip him tighter to keep him from getting away. I made him come once from just sucking on his nipples so I know this is driving him crazy. Butters lays his head on top of mine kissing my hair before moaning "Ah-ahhh…..Kenny….." he begins to rub his hand up and down on the side of my shoulders. I continue to suck on him feeling his hard cock pressed firmly against my stomach.

"Fuck….."I moan into his nipple finally breaking. I pull my mouth away from his now red swollen nipple. Butters is looking down at me panting hard. I feel him shift getting on the balls of his feet. His mouth parts as he begins sliding down on me.

"Shit, shit, shit….."moans Butter and I know why. I can feel him twitching already, he's close to cumming already. The water begins to splash as he slowly moves his hips. "Hahhh….so good….." I can't help it as I slide my hand into the warm water wrapping it around his cock. I slowly begin to stroke making him moan more. "Kenny…..oh god…..nnggghhh…." He leans his head on my shoulder as he continues to roll his hips on my dick.

"Mmmppphhh…."I moan. He feels incredible, tight, wet, smells so good, and soft. "Ahhhh…" Too much for me to think about right now but I can't help it. My left hand plants itself firmly on his hip under the water.

"Ah…ah….ahhhh….."moans Butters lifting his head. "Love you Ken….." I take his mouth not even sure if I trust myself to speak right now. I begin to pant hard into his mouth as I begin thrusts of my own. I guide his hips hitting his spot just how he likes. "Arrrggghhhh….."

"Yeah babe…..hahh…..shit" I moan as he begins to twitch around my cock again.

"Hahh…..y-your going to make me…...nngghhh…cum….." he moans still meeting my thrust.

"You….arrggghhh….b-better cum…." I moan picking up the pace. The water starts to splash on the floor as I watch Butters face heat up.

"Ohh…..I'm going to cum…..he moans looking at me. I lean up taking those lips pulling him down hard on my dick. He is twitching harder than usual and I know he's cumming. "Arrgghhh….ahh….ha…ha…ohhh…." he moans into my mouth.

"Leo….fuck…."I moan as I release my cum inside. "Arrrghhh…fuck…..ha….hahh…." I hold on to him tightly releasing everything I had inside of him. Butters leans forward laying his forehead against mine.

"Mmmm….."hums Butters tracing his fingertips lightly on my left shoulder.

"Love you too," I say breathing hard.

"I know," says Butters softly. "Nobody else saved me but you did."

"I didn't really do anything," I reply still hazy from my orgasm. I feel emotionally drained, I think I seriously did give him everything I had. "You made the choice on your own that day to walk away."

"But you offer me support," he says softly. "A place to stay…..granted mom probably won't be well for a while but look at me and dad. For the first time in my life he actually feels like a father, a caring loving father." I kiss Butters cheek before he lays his head on my right shoulder. I rub my hand up and down his back. What he doesn't know is I needed him as much he needed me. I just didn't know it at the time. I sign as I begin to cuddle into Butters trying not to fall asleep.


End file.
